Learning to trust
by MW3addict
Summary: Alice and Jasper join the cullens. Alice is happy and is fitting in well. On the other hand, Jasper is having difficulties trusting the family. First fanfic please R
1. Chapter 1

Learning to trust

**Ok so this is my first fanfic ever. It is pretty much my view on how Alice and Jasper had joined the Cullens. I know that there are already quite a few stories about that but everyone of them differs. Anyway, most of it is in Carlisles point of view but if you want to hear any pacific P.O.V then just PM me or review me that person. **

**Carlisle P.O.V**

Today was its typical peaceful day. I was in the study sorting out my documents, Edward was in is room probably reading Shakespeare, Esme was cleaning the house and Rose and Emmet were out hunting. That's when it had it me. An unfamiliar smell, defiantly vampire, but who? Possibly just a nomad passing through so I remind seated. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in". And as I said it, Edward came in with panic in his eyes.

Of course, my mind reading son must of heard the thoughts of the unfamiliar vampires.

"What is it" I asked.

"I can hear two vampires not far from here and one or them is having dangerous and threatening thoughts".

I was immediately on my feet concerned. "And the other?" I asked.

"The other one was saying hi to me through there mind almost as if they knew that I can read minds". He looked rather puzzled. And with that, there was a knock on the door.

Esme froze as both, me and Edward walked down the stairs. I then grabbed the doorknob and slowly opened the door.

Right in front of me was a small dark haired girl and her face had suddenly lit up with a huge smile as she hugged me.

"Carlisle! It's so great to finally meet you".

I was very confused at this point. How does she know my name. But I didn't feel any threat from this girl. What shocked me was that here eyes were gold. Vegetarian, like us. Behind the female vampire, but quite a distance away stood a blond male vampire. He was lean and was taller than the female but didn't exactly share the same confidence as her. He looked rather tense and observe everyone carefully. Especially Edward. Unlike the girl his eyes were mostly red with only a tinge of gold.

"My name is Alice and this is my mate, Jasper. I know that you are probably confused right now so I will start to explain things. May we come in"? she asked.

"Of course" I replied.

I decided to lead them in. Well Alice, that is. Jasper had stayed where he was, His dangerous eyes not leaving Edwards. Then Alice spoke.

"Come on Jasper, how many times do I have to tell you that it is OK, These people aren't a danger to us" He looked At Alice and she then took his hand and walked him in. She sat on the sofa and then patted the seat next to her for Jasper to sit, which he hesitantly did.

"So tell us about yourselves" Esme said with a smile.

"Well, I have a power that helps me see into the future, well sort of. It depends what decision is made. The thing is, I woke up as a vampire with no memory of my human life but I had a vision of Jasper and then of you guys and your vegetarian life style" she explained and then smiled.

I was amazed but felt sorry for her at the same time. A psychic who has no memory of her life as a human.

"So you want to be like us?" Esme asked.

"Correct, we have both been working on out vegetarian lifestyle". She replied.

Alice then looked at Jasper whose eyes looked to the carpet. Alice continued to speak. "It has been rather difficult for us and if we stayed here we will find it much easier, I just know it" I turned to Jasper whose scarlet eyes were now back on Edwards golden ones, still looking tense.

"What about you?" I asked.

He quickly glanced at me then back to the floor and remained silent, still not saying a word.

"He doesn't want to talk about it" Edward said calmly.

As I was about to explain about Edward, Alice quickly spoke.

"Oh don't worry, I know, you're the mind reader". She was defiantly telling the truth about her powers. She then continued to speak "By the way, Emmet and Rosalie will be home in 3,2,1" and that's when Emmet suddenly burst through the door.

"I'm back" he shouted and as he did, Jasper stood up from the sofa with his eyes on Emmet and started growling. He continually growled as Rosalie walked in and she hissed. Then Alice took jaspers hand and he stopped. He looked to the ground and spoke his first words. "my apologies".

**Ok so please review. I will upload the next part as soon as possible. It is my first fanfic so I would appreciate any reviews. Also if there are any pacific P.O.V you would like to read then let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this is my second chapter. Thanks to ****charlenerennie7**** who was my first and at the moment, only review. It meant a lot and in fact it made me want to write more so yeah… multiple P.O.V coming up. I also forgot to mention that I don't own any of the characters. You know who does.**

**Carlisle P.O.V**

The room remained silent for a while and then Rosalie decided to break the silence.

"Who are they and what are they doing here?" she said spitefully.

"Rose, this is Alice and Jasper. They will be staying with us to live our vegetarian lifestyle".

As I said this, Alice smiled as I confirmed her future with us.

"Don't worry, we'll be great friends. I have seen it" she said with a grin on her face.

"Your letting them stay? Did you see what he just did" she looked at Jasper in disgust and then carried on. "I can't believe that you're just going to accept that" With that, Rosalie stormed off.

"Hey, my names Emmet" He said as he pulled Alice into a huge bear hug.

Emmet then walked towards Jasper to shake his hand but Jasper quickly stepped back avoiding any physical contact. Surprised by the movement, Emmet continued to speak.

"Don't worry about rose, shell come round. She always does"

"I know" replied Alice.

"Come on, I will show you around" Emmet said as he walked out of the room.

Alice, yet again, had to grab Jaspers hand before he moved.

The room was just me, Edward and Esme again.

"Are you sure about this" asked Edward.

"Of course we are" answered Esme.

It's not difficult to understand Esme's easy acceptance, she is just happy to have two more children into the family.

"Alice seems like a very nice girl and Jasper just needs to get use to the family" continued Esme.

Edward listened for a moment before he replied. "Doubt it".

"What were there thoughts" I asked.

"Alice just wants to move into her room already but Jasper…" He paused for a minute. "Let's just say that they probably won't be here for long".

I was confused. I mean, just by looking at Jasper it was obvious that he didn't want to be here but he just seemed so quiet and mysterious. Edward clearly knew more about him but he wasn't going to tell us just yet.

**Jaspers P.O.V**

I don't like this place and I didn't like the idea of coming here in the first place. I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. If I don't, I am bound to attack someone by instinct and they will probably punish me. Like Maria. NO! Stop thinking like that. Not with that stupid mind reader about. He will tell everyone and they will hate me even more than they already do and kick me out. I wouldn't actually care about that but I am only here for one reason. Alice. She changed my life and turned me into something I never thought I could be as a vampire. Anything but a monster. I swear, if any of theses people from this vegetarian coven, or 'family' as Alice calls them, hurt Alice, then I will rip them to shreds. Even if I 'feel' the slightest threat coming of them, I will attack. Speaking of threats, who is this Emmet guy? He's defiantly the strong type with his muscular body but I can take him. I bet this nice talking is just an act. He will turn on us, I just know he will. Emmet was showing me and Alice all of the rooms in the house. I was noting all the possible exits so that I knew the quickest way out if anything goes wrong. And I will run with Alice, I must protect her. She has been the only one I have trusted since Mariah and she will be the only one I ever will trust again.

"Can me and Jasper have this room? I know that it is Edwards but he wouldn't mind. He would want to make us feel welcome" Alice said this with her typical angelic smile.

"You might want to check that with Edward" replied Emmet. I decided to remain quiet and only speak if it was just me and Alice. I didn't want to give anything away. About my past, my power and my scars. They will think me as a freak. Who am I kidding; they already do with what happened earlier when Emmet came home. It wasn't my fault though. That was just natural instinct. He could have attacked me, but of course he didn't. Nobody likes me here; I could feel a certain emotion coming of some of the vampires already, one that I am familiar with. Hatred.

**Edwards P.O.V**

Great! I can hear Alice's thoughts. She wants my room. Oh well, I am just glad that she doesn't appear to be as cold hearted as Rosalie. I actually wouldn't mind her as a sister. Jasper on the other hand, is probably going to take some getting use to. If he doesn't run away that is. I can hear him in his mind plotting all the possible exits. It was only a while ago when he got rather aggressive with my siblings and he sees US as the threats. I can sort of understand his situation though. I didn't get much reading of him because he was doing his best to block me out but I can hear that he has had a bit of a rough past and when Emmet rushed through the door, Jasper thought that he was going to attack therefore, he decided to make the first move. Carlisle came up to me. Considering that I can hear his thoughts on what he has to say, I let him speak anyway.

"Edward, Jasper and Alice didn't come with any clothing apart from what they are wearing now so Rosalie will be going shopping with Alice once they have settled in. Until then, could you spear any clothes for Jasper since you both appear to be a similar size" I sighed.

"I suppose so"

"Thank you Edward". I nodded and ran up the stairs.

I went to my... or what is now Jasper and Alice's room and started to move all my things into the spare room. "Thank you for doing this" said Alice cheerfully. "No problem" I replied. Once I was finished, I went through some of my clothes and picked out some trousers and a couple of shirts that I don't wear that often and held them out to Jasper. He looked at them for a while then slowly took them from my hands and thought out a 'thanks'. Seriously, that guy has only spoken aloud two words since they have been here. Almost as if he read MY mind, he spoke. "umm, Do you have any long sleeved shirts?" And then I heard another thing from his mind. 'Scars'.

**That is chapter two. Don't forget to R&R. They actually encourage me to write more and I love reading reviews. Also if there is anything you don't like about this story just let me know. I will also work on everyone's P.O.V at some point in the story but it is mostly going to be in Carlisle P.O.V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is now up obviously and it is a little longer than the other chapters and I will do my best to keep it that way.**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, they are owned by Stephanie Meyer. Anyway…**

**Edwards P.O.V**

Jasper had looked to the ground knowing that I just read his mind. How did he get the scars that he was trying so hard to hide? It would help a lot if he was actually thinking about it but damn it, he was blocking me out again. I wish that he would stop doing that. I decided to go back to my draw and pick out one of the only long sleeved shirts that I had. I gave it to him and yet again, he slowly took it and thought another 'thanks'. I then walked out of the room so that they were on there own again. Jasper seemed to relax more when it was just them two. The more people in the room, the more tense he was.

"Let me know if you need anything" I called as I disappeared down the stairs.

**Alice P.O.V**

I love this place. It is even better than I saw it in my vision. I just wish that Jasper would relax though. No matter how many times that I told him that this is a nice family, he still sees them as a danger to us. I got changed into the clothes that Esme had let me burrow. Now that I am in a permanent place, I have a place to put my clothes, meaning when I go shopping, I will be buying the whole mall.

"I am going shopping with Rosalie tomorrow to but us some proper clothes" I said as I turned to Jasper.

"And she's OK with that? I mean, she wasn't exactly friendly when she saw us" jasper mumbled.

"It took some convincing but she's just glad that she has a good shopping partner now" I said.

"Just make sure that you are not too long" Jasper said looking into my eyes.

Of course, he didn't want to be in a house full of strangers on his own. He always sees the worst of things although I don't blame him. A past like his would defiantly make me feel uncomfortable around other vampires.

"Jasper, you will be fine. Do you really think that I would leave you here buy yourself if I could see something going wrong" I said while holding both of his hands.

He remained silent, as per usual. I brought my lips to his and kissed him and he kissed back. I smiled at him then turned around to move a few things around. Jasper still stood where he was looking like a lost child so I walked up to him again and put my arms around him. I put the side of my head against his chest.

"Don't worry Jasper, I know you will get along with everyone in the family. Remember, It's only day 1" I said quietly. He then pulled away from me.

"family? Why do you keep calling them that?" he asked.

"Because it is what they are Jasper. Look, I know you don't like the idea of befriending other vampires but can't you just take the chance to trust them?"

He looked at the carpet for a while and then he looked up at me, his dark scarlet eyes in pain.

"I can't. I just…I can't"

I know that this was going to be difficult for him. Jasper was my life and he has been ever since I first saw him in my vision. I just wanted to give him what he so needed most. Even if he didn't know it. He needed a family that were there to protect, comfort and most important of all, to trust. This family was perfect for us, he just needed time to get use to it and time is what we all have.

**Carlisle P.O.V **

A day has passed since the new guest had arrived and they have spent the whole night in their new room. Alice had just walked downstairs wearing the clothes that Esme had let her borrow.

"Morning Carlisle" she said.

I smiled and said morning back to her.

"Me and Rosalie are just leaving to go shopping. The earlier we get there, to better things there will be to buy. Besides, I don't want to be too long because that will worry Jasper".

Just then, Rosalie came down the stairs with her car keys in her hand and sighed. "Ok lets go".

They left the house and soon after, Edward came in the room that I was still standing in.

"Me and Emmet will be going for a quick hunt soon" Edward informed me.

"Can you take Jasper with you?, I am not sure when he last hunted but he needs to get use to hunting animals" I asked.

"He won't want to. He doesn't like being in a house full of vampires without Alice, let alone go hunting with them" He replied.

I sighed. "It is worth a try" I said as I walked up the stairs.

"You're wasting your time" I heard Edward mumble behind me.

I walked up to Alice and Jaspers room and knocked. No answer.

"Jasper?" Still no answer.

I opened the door and Jasper was on the furthest side of the room in a defensive crouch as his eyes locked on to mine but he wasn't making any noise this time. He stood there for a while but then straightened up when he felt that I wasn't a threat. As usual, he looked to the ground.

"Sorry" he whispered so quietly that a human wouldn't have heard him.

I wanted to help this boy so much. He has acted so troubled since he has been here and it really makes me curious about his past.

"It's alright Jasper. I just came here to ask you if you wanted to go hunting with Edward and Emmet".

He said nothing. Still looking down but he still focused on me to make sure that I wouldn't take a step further.

"Jasper?"

He looked up and his eyes were a dark red. It must have been a week when he last went hunting.

"When you are new to a vegetarian diet, you need to hunt as much as possible. Every couple of days". I said.

"I don't need to hunt" he said quietly.

His eyes were telling me a different story.

"Jasper, the earlier you hunt, the easier it will be" I said remaining calm.

"I said I don't need to hunt" He said it a little louder this time. I realised that I would need to be patient with him.

"Ok" I said as I walked out of the room.

"Told you" said Edward as I went down the stairs.

"He is thirsty and he knows he wants to hunt but he will only go with Alice" said Edward, reading Jaspers mind.

"This kid is weird, he just confuses me" says Emmet as he walks into the room.

"Yeah he isn't very calm for an empath and he is really…"

"wait what?" I asked as I interrupted Edward. He then hung his head back.

"I wasn't suppose to say that. He didn't want us to know anything about him and I am doing my best to respect that but being a mind reader doesn't make it easy" Edward explained.

"So jasper is an empath?" I double checked. Edward sighed.

"He can sense and manipulate emotions".

It defiantly explains why I have been feeling extra calm for the past two days despite the changes. Jasper feels that he needs to calm us even though none of us necessarily need to be calmed. I need to help him trust us. To bring him out more. Jasper is just too quiet and is staying to hidden. This is it, what ever his mysterious past, I will give him and Alice a positive future.

**Please review. I spent quite a while writing this chapter and I would really appreciate anyones comments and opinions on this chapter. Thank you. Will write the next chapter soon but the more reviews, the quicker I will upload. Reviews actually encourage me so please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thank you sooo much for the reviews, they mean so much to me and thank you for the advise 'Twilightsmypassion' it helped.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters.**

**Carlisle P.O.V**

Rosalie and Alice had come back from there shopping trip later on that day. Alice had run straight up the stairs to check on Jasper while Rosalie sat on the couch next to Emmet.

"So how was shopping with your new little sister" joked Emmet.

"It was ok, and she is not my sister. Just because they come and enter our lives, it doesn't mean that I will see them as my siblings" Rosalie replied spitefully.

"Come on babe, don't be like that" pleaded Emmet.

At that moment, Alice came down the stairs, hand in hand with Jasper. "Hey Em, I thought you would still be out hunting" She questioned.

"Nah, I was only quick, I didn't want to go too far because I knew that I would need to take you guys hunting some time this week so that you will have a rough idea on the whereabouts of the good tasting animals" Emmet replied.

I was happy with Emmet. He was already doing his best to put in effort in bonding with his new 'siblings' as he calls them. He has such a good nature and can make friends with just about everyone. It was only day 2 but it was great that not only me and Esme, but Emmet as well were already making them feel part of the family. Well at least Alice feels part of the family.

"So when do you want to go" Emmet asked.

"Well my last hunt was a few days ago but Jasper last hunted just over a week ago. I hunted just before we arrived here but Jasper wasn't thirsty then so he didn't but I am sure he could drink now cant you Jazz?" She asked as she looked at him but he didn't answer.

"In that case, we will go tomorrow. I will start you off with some deer and mabie show you a few cougars, is that cool Jasper?" Emmet asked

Jasper looked at him for a few seconds before he forced himself to nod.

"Tomorrow then" Emmet confirmed before he walked upstairs with Rosalie

Esme walked in with a vase of flowers in her hands and she placed them on the table. She then sat down and gestured both, Alice and Jasper to sit down to. With Rose and Emmet upstairs in their room and Edward also in his room reading, I decided that this was a good time to find out more about them.

Jasper looked at me and then Esme and then we suddenly felt an unneeded wave of calmness. He was doing it again, just like before. No matter the situation, he always felt the need to calm us just to be sure for his and Alice's safety. I knew that this was the perfect time to break it to him.

"Edward told us that you have a power, Jasper" I said hinting that I wanted to know a bit more about it. Despite the hint, he stayed silent and just looked to the floor. Alice put one of her hands behind Jasper and rubbed his back.

"Come on Jazz, tell them….For me?" Alice said smiling lightly doing her best to convince Jasper.

Jasper looked at Alice, then at me and then back to the usual place, the floor. "Yes" he whispered.

"Sense and manipulate emotions?" I questioned.

He nodded but still refused to make any eye contact.

"It is an extraordinary power Jasper" I commented.

"No it isn't" He disagreed.

Jasper quickly glanced back at me and Esme as I gave a confused look.

Then Esme spoke. "What makes you think that?"

Jasper then gave a panicking look while looking at Alice for answers.

"Jasper, you should tell them. It will help them understand and make things a whole lot easier. Come on Jazz, tell them about your past" she whispered to him.

Jasper looked at himself as if to say something but he stopped himself. I noticed that his hands were shaking which was making it clear to me that he is even more nervous than he was in the first place. Suddenly he got up from the sofa and sped out of the house slamming the door behind him. I looked at Alice who gave me an apologetic look before running out of the house, undoubtedly following him.

**Jasper P.O.V**

Stupid, stupid I am so fricking stupid! I knew that it was only a matter of time before that mind reading ediot would go and tell the whole coven about every thing he could read in my thoughts. What if Edward knows about my time with Maria? What if he has told the others? What if they have changed there mind and now don't want us there? My past has ruined Alice's future. Why had she chosen to be with me? She could have done so much better than me and now I have ruined any possibility of a good future with her. I punched a tree in frustration and then sat down by another lifting my knees to my chest. I closed my eyes for a few minutes and then I caught a familiar scent that always relaxes me. Alice.

"Hey" Alice said with a saddened tone.

I looked up at her. "Sorry". Two days we have been here and that was my third apology. I wasn't doing to well and I knew that it was only going to get worst.

"You don't have to apologise Jazz, you're just having a hard time trusting people at the moment. I understand that but it is Ok Jasper. Did I change my opinion about you when I heard the full story?" She questioned.

It was true, in fact when she had heard of my story I had felt waves of sympathy coming from her. I didn't deserve that just like I don't deserve her.

"Talk to me jazz, say something" she pleaded.

"Why did you choose me Alice" I asked. She gave me a questionable look so I continued. "You think that just because I was the first one to be in your visions that I was the one for you. Mabie it was just your visions warning you to stay away from me because I will only ruin your future. She was about to protest but I stopped her. "There is nothing special about me Alice. I am not good for you". Her finger silenced my lips.

"Jasper please, stop thinking about yourself in this way. You are the one for me. Always have been and always will be. I know this because that night I met you, that night you took my hand, you had decided to be with me for eternity. My following vision was a happy ending Jasper because you ARE good for me. You're everything I have dreamed of Jasper".

She moved closer to me and looked deeper in to my eyes as she continued to speak. "You can do this Jazz, I know you can". She did her angelic smile and then sat down with me for awhile with her head leaning on my shoulder.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to leave you hear with the Cullens? I don't want to ruin your future with a family you have always wanted and I could just go" I asked.

Surprisingly she smiled. "There you go Jasper, your already improving"

I gave her a confusing look.

"You trust the Cullens enough to leave me with them. You knew that I would be safe with them" Her smile grew bigger.

"I also trusted Maria" I replied and her smile disappeared and she sighed. We stayed silent for about a minute and then Alice spoke again.

"Jazz?" I looked at her.

"Please don't leave, Promise me Ok? If this doesn't work out then will both leave. You are everything to me Jasper and I don't want to loose you" She looked rather worried. I knew I couldn't hurt her.

"I won't leave you Alice. I'll stay" And we stayed sitting and leaning against the same tree for many hours before heading back.

**I will post my next chapter up sometime tomorrow. I actually wasn't going to write up another chapter today but when I saw that I had more reviews I immediately started writing. I tend to spend most of my time after school on Xbox playing MW3 (hence the name) but lately I have been spending so much time writing and thinking about this story and I am just so glad that you guys have decided to read it and even review it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, thanks again for the reviews and tips. Keep them coming **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own any of the characters**

**Emmet's P.O.V**

Another day has passed and I am going to take my new little bro and sister hunting. I knew two of the best places to find deer but I decided to go to the place furthest from humans, just in case. I will probably show them the grizzlies some other time.

When I first met my new siblings, I wasn't too sure what to make of them. Jasper was more of the nervous type and Alice is just always smiling. I am glad that they are her though. It feels great to have a little sister. I never had one in my human life. I am even happy to have another new brother. Don't get me wrong, Edwards kinda cool but I would just love a brother that doesn't read your mind every time that you're near him. I know that he can't help it but still…It's annoying.

We were heading north at vampire speed focusing on the smell around us when I suddenly stopped, as did Alice and Jasper.

"How long have you both been vegetarian for" I asked. Ok maybe I knew the answer for Jasper since the colour of his eye had given it away but I still needed an answer from Alice so I would have a rough idea on how experienced she is when it comes to hunting.

"I have been practising for my whole time as a vampire ever since I saw your lifestyle but Jasper is new to it. He has hunted animal a few times so we both now how to bring an animal down" replied Alice.

That was good enough for me so I nodded. We started to breath in the air trying to pick up any animal scents. North east of our direction was a herd of deer. Jasper's head was focused in that direction looking as if he would dart any moment now but he remained in his place. I looked at Jasper as he turned his head to look at me. I nodded my head to the scent of the animals letting him know that he should go for it. He then looked back in the direction of the deer and he disappeared further into the forest. Alice smiled before she ran for it as well, leaving me just standing there.

I wasn't thirsty as I had a quick hunt yesterday and a longer hunt the day before. So I stayed put, waiting for my new siblings to finish there meals, which I am assuming they had managed to catch.

I took an unneeded breath to take another smell of air and that's when I noticed it. Every time that I have been here, this place has been well away from the tempting scent. Why today? Human. What were they doing here? I knew what to expect but I had to stop it from happening. I ran in the direction that Jasper and Alice had ran just a few minutes ago. Suddenly Jasper had slammed into me but I wasn't the sort that you could just knock to the floor. He was originally hunting animals therefore he was in killing mode and the scent of the human was making it worse. His eyes were rather black. The sweet scent must have stopped him from feeding. I pinned him down to ground using all my power but he was quite skilled. He made out to bite my wrist but I move it quickly, giving him a chance to get up. As he did, I grabbed both of his own wrists and pinned them behind his back. He was trying his best to pull out of my hold and I have to give it to him, he was pretty strong but not as strong as me. He was struggling against me, growling. Then Alice appeared in front of him.

"Jazz, its Ok calm down" She said. Jasper continued to growl and struggle from my hold.

"Don't breath it in Jasper, it's only gonna make it harder" I said trying to help the situation.

"Jasper, Jazz look at me, look at me" Alice pleaded.

He looked at her with his ebony eyes and his growling had faded.

"Ok?" she asked. He carried on looking into her eyes and then gently nodded.

She looked at me, letting me know that it was safe to let him go. I hesitated for a bit. I wasn't too sure if I should let go as it would usually take longer to control the thirst for human blood but Jasper had probably sensed my worry.

"I'm Ok. Can you let go of me?" He asked pleadingly.

As I did, he ran in the direction of home and me and Alice had followed him.

**Carlisle P.O.V **

I was in the main room playing chess with Esme. We had already played twice but there wasn't much to do. It was my day off work from the hospital and Esme had pretty much tidied everything. So we were just sitting here playing our third game.

"Great" Edward sighed

I looked at him curiously before he spoke again.

"Wait for it" he told me

Still confused I waited and then Jasper had burst through the door and ran up the stairs in to his room, slamming the bedroom door behind him. Seconds later, Alice came through the front door, running after Jasper. Emmet came in last with his hands running through his short dark hair.

"What happened?" I asked hoping that Emmet or even Edward to answer. I had a feeling that I already knew the answer but I liked to be sure.

"A human came across our path, he couldn't help it. I managed to stop him though, no harm done" Emmet replied with not much detail but enough to confirm what I had thought.

"He hates himself for it" commented Edward.

This was it, now or never. I decided to leave the table that me and Esme were sitting at and I slowly walked up stairs and knocked on Alice and Jasper's bedroom door. I waited a few seconds.

"Come in" Alice called.

I walked in and Jasper was sitting on the bed with his back to me. Now that was a first. Alice looked up at me and smiled. "You want to go and talk with Jasper in your office, I saw it". I nodded at her and she turned around and looked at Jasper who didn't move.

"Come on Jazz" she pleaded.

He slowly turned around to look at me and then nervously got up. I had led him out of the room to my office and he took one last look at Alice before he followed me.

I gestured him to sit down on the chair opposite mine and he did so. He looked to the floor silently knowing that he wouldn't say anything so I decided to speak first.

"I am not angry at you jasper. What you had done was understandable. Emmet didn't expect any humans crossing our path so it must have been extremely difficult for you" I calmly said. My calm, not his, I naturally felt my own emotions which was a good sign.

He looked up at me with his still blood shot eyes. A small tint of gold around the middle. He must have had a small taste of animal blood before he got tempted. I was hoping that he would say something but he continued to be silent. I just wish he would open up.

"Jasper, why won't you talk to me" I asked

"There's nothing to say" he spoke rather quietly.

"Not now, in general?" I said. Jasper still looked to the floor not saying a word.

"Jasper, as an empath, you should be able to sense care, love and trust from us, yet you still find it difficult to open up to anyone" I said softly.

"Sensing that doesn't mean anything" Jasper weakly said. He nervously continued "I thought that's what I felt from Maria"

Now we were getting somewhere.

**If I get anymore reviews, I will write the next chapter up today. Thanks Ladyice5 for the advice. I was wondering what I could do for this chapter and you gave me the idea. And also thanks for the review** **sibaruneko, Jaspers my favourite character aswell. Thanks a whole lot guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Like I promised, I wrote another chapter. Thank you for anymore reviews**

**Disclaimer: still don't own any of the characters**

**Carlisle P.O.V**

He told me the story of his past. The whole lot. It was the most he had said since he had been here and I could tell that it was hard for him as he did struggle with every word and rarely made any eye contact with me. Bringing his mind back to his past did mean that Edward would have also heard every detail and Jasper knew it.

I did feel sorry for him. Nobody deserved to live the way he did and it did explain the way he had acted. He got rather defensive when he first saw Emmet and when I had walked into his room, just in case we would have attacked. He didn't like to be given any physical contact as he felt that it would lead to violence, which was why he rejected Emmets hand shake on the first day and he had a difficulty trusting anyone but Alice because of how Maria had treated and pretty much betrayed him.

"Thank you for sharing that with me Jasper, I understand that it must have been difficult for you" I said.

He looked at me with a confusing look and then glanced at the floor for a few seconds before he spoke.

"I feel sympathy coming from you, I don't understand" he replied slowly.

"What she did to you was very wrong and you didn't deserve any of it and I am very sorry to hear that you had to go through all that pain and emotion" I told him.

"There is not an ounce of anger or hatred in there. Why? I'm a monster" He questioned.

This now confused me. Is this why he was hiding from everyone? He thought that they would hate him for doing something he had no choice about. If anything, it made me like him more. How strong he had been after going through so much.

"You're not a monster Jasper, if you had it your way you wouldn't have done what you did. You had no choice". I did my best to convince him.

He looked at me in the eyes. This was the first time that he had properly looked at me without hesitation and I was glad that he was making progress.

"Thank you Dr Cullen, for every thing. For giving Alice the family she has waited so long for and for being so calm about everything. And I apologise about the self control earlier, I didn't mean for it to happen. I really didn't". Jasper had given me a pleading look.

"It's ok Jasper, you're very new to this diet and it was to be expected, nobody got hurt anyway. And it's Carlisle" I informed.

He nodded and then he returned to silence. "Is there anything else that you would like to talk about" I asked.

"No um, can I uh go now?" he nervously asked.

"Yes of course, but Jasper…?" I called just as he was about to leave the room.

He turned around and looked at me.

"If you feel the need to talk to someone in the future, feel free to ask, I'll always be here".

He faintly smiled. Yes actually smiled. Another thing that he hasn't done since he had been here. He nodded at me, then walked out. He was finally opening up to me. I just hoped that he would do the same for the others.

**Jaspers P.O.V**

Should I have told him all that? Alice said it was the right thing to do and she hasn't ever been wrong for as long as I have been with her. That is thanks to her future seeing anyway. I really do wonder what I would do without her.

Dr Cullen did surprise me though. I didn't expect such a calm reaction. I had always thought it was just Alice that could be that way but I was sensing that off him as well. Even Esme. But I still wasn't sure if I should trust them fully. I was doing my best, I really was, but with a mind reader that gave out the information on my power without my permission and with a female vampire, Rosalie I believe her name is, still having such a threatening mood, it still made me feel rather nervous.

I suppose Emmet is Ok. I could sense him doing his best to grow a bond. Anyone could see that but his size still makes me think twice about him.

I promised Alice that I would stay with her no matter what and I can't let her down. I will do my best to get on with this coven and mabie one by one, I will learn to get along with each vampire. It will make Alice happy and I am prepared to do anything for her. Even if I have to risk my life.

**Ok so it is a rather short chapter but I really wanted to upload another one. It isn't as good as the other chapters but I would still like to here your opinions on it… Thanks**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yet again, the reviews made me feel the need to write more. Thank you to Ladyice5 and sibaruneko for the further comments. I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: It is Stephenie Meyer who owns these characters and I am not her.**

_**3 weeks after Alice and Jasper have joined the Cullens**_

**Rosalie P.O.V**

These have been the worst few weeks of my life. Who do they think they are just coming into our house and become one of the family? I hate them and I hope that I have made it clear enough. I wasn't too keen on that psychic freak. She was too joyful and happy. Mind you, I suppose I would be like that if I didn't remember my life as a human. Well the last part anyway. And this Jasper guy? I had hated that red eyed demon most from the moment he had got here. I suppose I can't call him that anymore since his eyes now only show the smallest tinge of red but anyway…He would've attacked my husband and then Carlisle decided to welcome them with open arms. He is dangerous and I don't trust him.

"Will you stop thinking like that. We all know that the main reason you hate them is because Emmet has taken I liking to them, and Jasper isn't dangerous, it was his past that did this to him and you know that" Edward said annoyed.

"What happened to knocking on the door?" I asked him spitefully

"Come on Rose, you haven't even given them a chance. One thing goes wrong and you decide to hate them for the rest of eternity" Edward replied ignoring my previous question.

"Go away Edward, shouldn't you be reading _his_ mind just in case he is plotting to attack us all" I replied in disgust.

"That was three weeks ago Rosalie, and he didn't lay a single finger on your husband, he just got startled. Emmet has forgiven him so why can't you?" Edward questioned.

"Emmet would have forgiven him if he destroyed the whole family" I threw back at him.

It was true. Emmet forgave people too easily, no matter the situation.

"Fine you might be right about Emmet but what about Carlisle, Esme and me? It wasn't his fault Rose so please, can't you just take the chance to get to know him a better. Don't forget, he can sense your feelings and he is very aware that you hate him"

Good, at least I knew that I had done my job properly. He obviously heard that from my mind because he walked out of my room after saying "Your so heartless Rose".

He said that to me quite often and I don't usually care but this time it had hit me. Was I really that heartless that Edward felt the need to repeat himself? No. Don't let him get to you. It's what he wants. I was sitting on the unneeded bed in my room for quite a while, thinking about those words he had said to me. Maybe he was right.

"Damn it" I said to myself as I got up and walked out. I knew exactly where I was going. _Give him a chance. _Edward's voice kept ringing through my ears. I walked up to Alice and Jaspers door and sighed before I knocked.

It was always easy to tell who was in the room. If it was just Alice in there (Rarely), then the door would open straight away. If it was just Jasper in there, then the door wouldn't open for a quite a few minutes and if they were both in there, Alice would yell for you to come in. In this case I had to wait outside the door for two whole minutes. I knew he was in there because Alice went hunting with Emmet and Jasper was always in his room hiding if she wasn't here. Besides, I can here movement.

Jasper opened the door halfway and was surprised to see me. I was surprised to see myself anywhere near him but I managed it.

"May I come in?" I asked.

"Um, yeah…I suppose" he mumbled.

It was clear that he wasn't too keen on the idea of me being here, I wasn't either. He looked rather tense and was standing quite a distance from me. Everyone was use to him doing that now although he doesn't do it so much with Esme and Carlisle. He was starting to loosen up around Emmet as well. It was mainly me and Edward actually. I bet he is nervous of Edward because of his mind reading ability and of me because he knows I hate him.

We just stood there for a few seconds before for the first time, it was Jasper that broke the silence.

"Don't hate Alice, she just wanted a family and you're not being the sister that she wants" he pleaded extremely quietly.

So I _was _getting to her despite that constant smile on her face. I saw that his hands were shaking slightly. I made him more nervous than I had thought. It made sense though. Sensing so much hate from a female obviously reminded him too much of his creator in his past. I felt sorry for him now. What am I thinking? I shouldn't feel like this. But at the same time, I felt that it was right to. Because when I properly thought about it, we were actually so much alike. Not just physically with our blond curly hair but mentally as well. We both had someone we thought we had loved.

I wasn't sure how to reply to Jasper so I decided to ask him something.

"You love her don't you?" He nodded faintly and I continued to speak.

"You didn't want to be here but you did for Alice because you wanted to give her what she wanted". It was more of a statement than a question but he nodded in agreement again. "Then can ask you something?" I questioned.

He looked up at me and nodded yet again. "If you trusted this Maria person and she then destroyed all the trust you ever had, what made you fall for Alice and trust her so quickly".

It was a question that had remained in my head since I heard about Jaspers past. He looked at the ground for a few seconds and then his eyes looked at mine.

"Because I had nothing left to lose" He whispered.

At that, I had regretted everything I had thought of him. Despite him being such a nervous wreck he really did love and care for Alice and I could tell that he was afraid of losing her. This Maria person really did destroy him.

I never thought that these words would come out of my mouth but I had to say it to him.

"You can trust this family Jasper"

**What do you think? I noticed that I hadn't done a P.O.V of the person that seemed to of hated Jasper most so that is what made me write this. I will do Esme's P.O.V in a later chapter as I notice that I haven't mentioned her that much but at the moment I am focusing on the siblings. I might write another chapter up to day but I need something to encourage me…REVIEWS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**As I promised, another chapter is up tonight.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters**

**Jasper P.O.V**

I was left in my room very stunned and confused. I was not expecting that, especially from Rosalie. She didn't mean it, I'm sure of it. She hates me and Alice and I had even sensed it. But not anymore. Why? What had changed her emotions? Was it a trick? Was she planning to turn on me once I gain her trust? Damn it, I have to stop thinking like that. I promised Alice that I will do my best to trust them. It was just so difficult, especially without Alice being here right now. She was with Emmet, hunting. She said that she was going to be gone for a couple of days, but this is the longest I have been without her and I was starting to feel really nervous again.

She told me that she saw nothing bad happening to me for the next few days and said that it would help me out.

I bet that she saw Rosalie talking to me in her visions. Did she see anything else? Oh well. That was two days ago. She should be coming back today.

I remained in my room, reading a book that Dr Cullen had let me burrow to take my mind of things.

**Edwards P.O.V**

Wow. I got through to Rose quicker than I thought. I smiled at her as she entered the main room and she just rolled her eyes at me.

"He's making good progress Rose. This time a few weeks ago, he would have avoided us as much as possible and thought the worst of things". I said, breaking the silence.

"And now?"

So she does care. I knew it, deep down she did have a heart whether it was pumping blood or not.

"He thinks of Alice and what she wants. It's Alice that has changed him. He still has his nervous thoughts but not as often as he did. Believe it or not Rose but you speaking to him had helped him out and it would be a good thing if you kept it that way" I replied.

She sighed and nodded.

"Ok" she said softly

Just then Esme walked into the room. "Carlisle is working late tonight, the hospital is rather busy and he offered to help out". She said as she sat down with Rose.

Just then I heard something.

_Wassup Eddie, were back and tackled the biggest grizzlies. Don't wanna make you jealous but despite her size, Alice can bring them down better than you._

I sighed. Only one person in the house calls me Eddie no matter how many times that I tell him to stop calling me it.

"Emmet and Alice are back" I said in an annoying tone.

The past few days have actually been quite relaxing and quiet with Emmet gone. He just loves to irritate me. At least Jasper will stop hiding in his room now that his mate is back. Speaking of which, he had just come down stairs with his hand in Alice's. She obviously came through the window.

"Hey Edward, how has everything been?" She asked, smiling at me. I smiled back at her. We both knew that she saw how the week has been but she just wanted to here me say it.

"It has been great, no problem" I replied, now smiling at Jasper. He looked at me but didn't smile back. He didn't frown either but he had kept his face plain and emotionless. Unlike his mind. He was full of joy actually. He was so happy that Alice was back.

Just then, yet again Emmet ran through the door.

"Wassup guys?" Emmet asked.

Jasper flinched a little but nothing more which was good. But I defiantly need to talk to Emmet about calming down because Jasper is still rather skittish.

"Never guess what Eddie?" He said enthusiastically.

"You caught a few grizzlies and Alice was good at bringing them down. You think that I am going to get Jealous, which I am not. Emmet you have already told me this through your mind and will you stop calling me Eddie."

He grinned at me "Sorry Edders" He replied, attempting to annoy me which he had done successfully. I punched him on his shoulder.

"Seriously Emmet, It's not funny. Edward. Call me Edward" I demanded.

I started to get really frustrated as he began to laugh but then I felt calm. Emmet stopped laughing as he felt it to. My eyes went to Jaspers, whose were focused on us both. He was controlling our emotions but I suppose at times like this, it is good that he is around. Maybe I could get use to a life without getting annoyed at idiots like Emmet. I nodded at Jasper, letting him know that it was ok to stop. I had felt my own emotions again.

"Thank you for that Jasper" Esme said gratefully.

She hated it when me and Emmet had even the smallest of arguments, disagreements and bickers. Jasper didn't say anything but reading his mind told me that he was glad that he had some sort of use here.

"Come on Emmet" Rose said as she walked towards the stairs. He followed her to the room. I took one glance at Jasper and Alice before I ran to my room as well. I decided to play on the grand piano that was in my room. You would think that life as a vampire would actually be rather boring since it is almost impossible to die. You would be left with nothing to do. Wrong. When I played the piano, I felt that I could be on it forever. I would never get tired of it. It was like magic to me. It made me feel rather relaxed, especially after times when Emmet called me those ridiculous names. Speak of the devil; he just knocked on the door.

"What do you want Emmet?" I called out rather annoyed that he had disturbed me and my music.

He entered the room.

"Hey Eddie" I glared at him "Edward" He corrected himself.

"I just want to say sorry about earlier. I think that you're just too sensitive when people give you nicknames" he said.

I rolled my eyes at him and then he continued. "Alice has a nickname for Jasper and he doesn't care" he mumbled like a child who couldn't get his own way.

"Emmet, say all you want, I'm not letting you call me Eddiee so just drop it" I said still feeling pretty annoyed. Why wouldn't he take no for an answer.

"Fine" he sighed. Finally. It probably won't last though. He'll call me that again in a day or two. He always does.

"Anyway that's all I wanted to say so, yeah" he went to leave before I called him back.

"Emmet?"

"Yeah" he said as he turned around.

"Can you relax more around Jasper instead of acting like a big kid. He still gets nervous with sudden movement and your not helping the situation" I asked.

"Okay, I'll try" he replied as he walked out.

He meant it when he said that he would try. I mean, not acting like a kid and being calmer is a big step for Emmet. He is always bouncing about but I asked him for Jaspers sake. I turned back to my piano and started playing a peaceful tune again, passing the time.

**It had taken me a rather long to write this chapter as I wasn't too sure what to write. I have a ideas on future chapters but I didn't want to bring them on too soon but still… tell me what you think.**

**And thank you for further reviews, they really make me happy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own any of the twilight characters.**

**Carlisle P.O.V**

Two months have passed now and during that time, we have been helping out Alice and Jasper get use to the scent of human so that they could attend school a bit later in life. Alice said that she could see it happening, she just wasn't too sure when. Alice was doing brilliantly. In fact she was good the moment she had been here and I knew that when she had first gone shopping with Rose. She goes shopping quite often and she doesn't have much trouble with the tempting scent which makes me confident that she will be starting school very soon. Jasper on the other hand would tense at the slightest smell of human which make him nervous because he knows what will happen at the slightest drop of blood.

Rosalie, Emmet and Edward had started there new year of school two weeks ago so today it is just me, Esme, Alice and Jasper. It was my day off work today which was perfect because I decided that it was time for me and Esme to take the newest members out to town and get closer to people. Town meant shopping for Alice so she was as happy as can be but Jasper wasn't too confident.

We were in my car. I was driving with Esme sitting shot gun, leaving the other two in the back seat. Esme and Alice were talking about what shops they were intending to go in and what they were planning on buying. I took a quick glance at the front mirror to reveal Jasper looking tense and with his head down, trying not to breath in the sweet scent. He had been silent the whole journey, as always, and I knew that he was going to find this difficult but he wasn't going to improve if he kept himself locked up in the house all day.

I did trust him to be around humans though. Not on his own but if someone was there to reassure him, then I just knew that he would be fine. He just needed to have faith in himself.

"There's a library just on the outside of town, would you like to go there Jasper" I asked him trying to get him to say something.

He shrugged but he didn't look up. I didn't need to be Edward to know what was going through his mind. I made another attempt to get him to talk.

"Jasper, nothing bad is going to happen. We're here to prevent that." I tried to convince him.

He slowly looked up at my eyes in the mirror.

"It's going to be too much. I know that I won't be able to handle it" he mumbled.

"You have been doing so well honey. You use to struggle with the smell of human near the area and now you do your best to handle it. Now is a good time to take another step closer to humans" Esme said as she turned around to face Jasper.

"Walking past humans is too much of a big step, I will mess up. Can't I just stay in the car? I'll be able to handle that" asked Jasper.

I really felt bad for Jasper. Was I pushing him too far? No surely not. He just had such a low self esteem. Alice had told me that she saw nothing happening. It could change but I don't think that it will. I won't let it. Taking him to the library would take his mind off things. He loved books so much that it could actually make him forget about his surroundings.

"Don't worry Jazz, you and Carlisle can look and pick out some books from the library while me and Esme will pick out some new clothes and such. Ok?" smiled Alice.

Jasper nodded. Typical Alice, she was always the one who was able to convince Jasper which was a good thing. I had just parked the car and we all got out. Jasper had looked rather tense again but Alice grabbed his hand and he relaxed a little.

"Ok, You two go ahead to the shops that you are planning to go in while Jasper and I will be heading to the library. When you have finished shopping, meet us in there and that will be when we start heading back home, ok?" I said.

"Sounds good to me" said Alice as she jumped about.

She gave Jasper one last hug before heading off with Esme. I turned to look at him and he was facing the direction that Alice had just left in. He always feels so lost without her.

"Come on then Jasper, the library is this way" I said walking in the direction with Jasper following behind me.

It wasn't long before we saw people passing beside us and that was when Jasper had surprisingly got closer to me. He was looking tenser than ever. He was trying his hardest not to smell the slightest thing. It was like walking past a fresh bakery store, but not being able to breath in the smell of fresh bread. His face had looked like it was in pain. I looked at him and smiled.

"It's Ok, you're doing so well" I reassured him.

"For now" he mumbled.

That was when I realised that for the past few months, we had been focusing so hard on getting Jasper to trust us that we didn't even notice that he was finding it difficult to trust himself. Once we reached the library, I was happy to see that there was only three other people in there. That's the good thing about places like these. There were never many people in here. I saw Jasper relax a little at the corner of my eye. He was relieved. I was sure that he could handle the smell of three other people in such a huge place.

"Go ahead and pick out a few books" I said to Jasper as I looked his way.

He nodded at me and carefully walked to the non fiction section, avoiding to breath but still doing his best to look as human as possible. I looked around for a few books that anyone else in the family might like. I found a Shakespeare book that Edward surprisingly doesn't own so I picked it up. I just hope that it doesn't encourage him with the Shakespeare quotes that he always uses. I also found a mechanic book that I knew Rosalie would absolutely love and a fashion book for Alice. I knew that Emmet wasn't a big fan of reading. The only book here that he would have been keen on was the book of pranks and there was no way I would be giving him anything like that. His practical jokes annoy us with his own knowledge and adding a book to it would defiantly make things worse. Mind you, I am glad that he has stopped playing jokes on us lately because we have only just got Jasper to start trusting us and it would also make him feel constantly nervous around Emmet like he use to. Emmet has calmed down a little now, and I have Edward to thank for that. He has managed to get through to both, Rosalie and Emmet about the situation but it is a shame that Jasper is most nervous around Edward. They haven't properly bonded yet and when Edward does try to speak to him, Jasper will just keep his words simple whereas with Emmet, he would talk a bit more.

Jasper walked over with two different books in his hand. One history book and one specifically about the civil war.

"Are they the one that you want?" I asked.

He nodded slightly

"Well lets take them out then" I said as we walked up to the counter.

Once we checked them out, we both sat at the table furthest to the back to make Jasper feel more comfortable. We sat there for a couple of hours reading our books. As I thought, Jaspers mind was more on the book than the few people around him. He was an extremely fast reader and was already halfway into his first book considering that it was quite a thick piece.

Just then, we both heard a familiar voice and Jaspers head had shot straight up to see Alice walking u to him.

"Hey Jazzy" She said, pulling him into a hug after putting down her bags.

"I can see everything has gone ok" Esme said as she walked up to me. I nodded back at her.

"Just like we knew it would" I replied.

As we went to leave the library, Alice went to pick up her bags when Jasper grabbed them for her. She smiled at him.

"Thank you Jazz, I can't wait to get home and show you the clothes that I brought. There were so many dresses screaming at me to buy them because they were so gorgeous" she said happily.

Alice had continued to speak to Jasper on our way back and it amazed me at how much he listened to what she had to say. No offence to the other couple but if this was Emmet listening to Rosalie, he would just agree with what ever she had to say and nod every now and again to make it look like he was interested in what she was saying.

The one unique thing about Alice and Jasper was that they shared such a special bond between each other. They were more of the private type but they were defiantly made for each other. Jasper made Alice who she is and Alice made Jasper who he is.

**Another chapter complete so tell me what ya think. The chapter wasn't as difficult as the last one but is it boring or was it a good thing to write about? The next chapter will be up tomorrow.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have spent the majority of my time at school today thinking about what I can add for my next few chapters. And this is what I have come up with. **

**Also, another huge thanks for my new reviews. Thank you Paty4hale for being my new reviewer and to ladyice5 and subaruneko for giving me updated reviews on the new chapters. They do mean so much to me.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I still so not own any of the twilight characters.**

**Esme P.O.V**

It has been a few days since our outing. Carlisle was working at the hospital and Edward, Rosalie and Emmet were at school, leaving me home alone with the newest additions to the family. Alice was helping me tidy up and replace things for the house which gets messed up and broken very often by Edward and Emmet wrestling. No matter how often that me and Carlisle tell them to take it outside, they never did. I do have to admit, it has been a while since they last wrestled each other but there was a specific reason for that. When Emmet lunged at Edward yesterday, I noticed how it had made Jasper jumpy and although they were just being playful, he had felt the need to calm them down immediately. I fully understand that as to him, the memories of his past must have reminded him of the violence that had happened back then. Alice had assured him that they meant nothing by it. I would have thought that he would have realised that as he was an empath but obviously, fear had got the better of him.

"We should go shopping again later on, so that we can buy the things that both boys have destroyed" Alice said.

I nodded in agreement. I knew that we would have probably gone now but we both new that Jasper was still unconfident around people, despite the last time we went to town and we didn't want to leave him on his own. Considering that he acts like an outsider most of the time and mainly likes to be on his own or with Alice, we all knew that he would hate to be in a house with no one else there. I got a notebook to jot down all the things we would have to get. It was a good job that Carlisle had loved his job otherwise we would be in debt no doubt. Emmet and Edward were such a nuisance when it came to being careful with things.

"We could go when the others get back from school so that the boys can keep Jazz company, if he doesn't hide in his room that is" Alice said looking at the stair case.

She sighed and walked up them, possibly to convince Jasper to come down. He still hides in his room all too often. I felt deeply saddened for the poor nervous boy. Neither of them have been here very long but I already saw them as my own. Alice was like the young bouncy daughter that found every part of life so fascinating and was so open about things. Jasper was the opposite really. He was just like one of those shy, suffer in silence kind of people. He was just so mentally fragile and sensitive. I just can't believe that there are people out there who had dared to hurt this broken boy. I so badly wanted to comfort him but he still wouldn't let anybody other than Alice touch him.

Alice was upstairs with Jasper for another 2 hours when she skipped down the stairs with Jasper walking slowly behind her. I smiled at Jasper and he gave me a small and incredibly rare smile back.

"There back" Alice cheered as she turned to the door.

Rosalie entered the house with Emmet's arm round her waist. Edward walked in lastly looking rather lonely. He'll find his mate soon, Alice saw it. At that specific moment, Edward gave me a weird look. Alice and I had greeted them, doing the usual, asking how there day was and Emmet answering with his usual 'boring' saying.

"We should probably get going now anyway" hurried Alice.

"Where are you going?" asked Rosalie.

"Shopping again so that I can replace the things that your husband and Edward had destroyed yesterday" I answered.

"I'll come with you" Said Rosalie as she kissed Emmet and followed us as we left the house.

I wasn't too sure that leaving just the boys in the house was a good idea but Carlisle would be home soon so hopefully all would be fine. I hope.

**Emmet P.O.V**

Sweet! It only takes a few smashed up things from yesterday to kick all the girls out today, so now it's just us. Now, what could we do? I smiled at Edward knowing that he could read my mind.

"No" Edward said with a bored voice as he walked passed me and Jasper.

"Oh come on!" I yelled at him as he ran upstairs.

I looked at Jasper. "What do you say for some wrestling Jazz?"

"Umm… actually I'll go back upstairs" He looked rather panicky.

I do wonder how long it would take for him to gain enough confidence to wrestle but Edward told me that it would take time since Jazz apparently fears that he would get aggressive. Oh well, at least he didn't hate when I called him by his nickname. Ah, that reminds me.

_Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie_ I yelled through my mind and before I knew it, Edward had sped down the stairs and knocked me to the ground. I kicked him through the front door and before we knew it, we were outside knocking each other to the ground and slamming each other into trees. Edward had started of rather angry as I told him that I would try and stop calling him by the nickname that I had given him but we had ended up laughing a little. I went to grab him around the waist to flip and pin him but he jumped and pushed my back, pinning my stomach to the ground.

"If you weren't a mind reader, I could have easily killed you" I said jokingly.

Despite the joke, I noticed Jasper flinch right at the corner of my eye. Where did he come from?

"Uh guys? …I'm not too sure this is a good idea, you know Esme and Dr Cullen…" Jasper had trailed off.

"Relax Jazz, it's cool ok, I am just proving to Eddie here who is the better fighter" I said.

"Stop calling me Eddie!" He yelled failing to re-pin me.

"It's Edward" He yelled

"Eddie" I yelled purposely annoying him yet again.

"Edward" he corrected.

"Eddie" I said one last time before he finally lost his nerves.

He quickly sped back up and pushed me straight into Jasper, knocking us both to the ground. Jasper had suddenly got up in shock and threw himself at me as soon as I got up. He was hissing at me, clearly shaken up by what had unexpectedly happened. But that didn't stop him, he had me pinned on the ground and his arm was crushing my throat making sure that I couldn't move.

"Jasper, calm down!" Edward yelled. Jasper stopped the hissing and moved on to growling.

"Jasper, Let him go!" Edward had tried again.

Jasper continued to ignore him so Edward had finally lost his patience which wasn't often for Edward. He pulled Jaspers arms back which we both new was a bad idea if any vampire was like this. Especially because Jasper hated to be touched. At that moment, Jasper had nipped at Edwards own arm and Edward flinched back, keeping his distance. Jasper had then realised what he had done and stopped growling. With in seconds, he ran out of site into the wooded area.

"Dude, that did not just happen" I tried to convince my self.

Edward looked like he was in shock. We both new that Jasper was capable of this but he had been doing so well.

"Are you OK?" I asked Edward. Vampire bites were very painful. He nodded at me, trying to hide any sign of the pain. Just then Carlisle pulled up in the drive way.

"Hey, what happened to the front door?" Carlisle asked. Then he saw Edward holding his arm.

"What happened to you?" He also asked.

"It wasn't his fault" Edward said.

Carlisle looked at both, me and Edward and although Edward was the mind reader, I could tell that Carlisle's head just clicked on what had happened and he asked his third question.

"Where's Jasper?"

**I promise that the next chapter will be up tomorrow. **

**Thanks for reading my stories though. I was happy to see so many people view my stories and I am so happy to see people spending there time reviewing. Keep them coming. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys again. I have been looking forward to writing this chapter and hope you enjoy reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters**

**Edwards P.O.V**

I couldn't believe what had just happened. I had expected something like that from Jasper but it still shocked me. My wrist was burning. The only other time I have ever been bitten was when I was first changed by Carlisle. Nothing could beat the pain on first time that I was bitten but it had still really hurt.

"Edward, I need to know what happened" Carlisle said.

I was still speechless. I was struggling how to put it into words without making it sound like Jaspers fault. He couldn't help it and hopefully Carlisle and the rest of the family would understand that. I am sure that they would.

Carlisle took my arm to get a closer look at the bite. Jasper and Emmet were the only other ones that were originally here and Carlisle knew that this wasn't Emmets doing. The bite anyway.

"It wasn't Jaspers fault" I chose to repeat.

_Jasper wasn't really the one to blame. No this is Edwards fault and he deserved what was coming to him._ This was the reading that I was getting from Emmet. Typical.

"You have got to be kidding me Emmet! If you weren't so unsensitive and selfish then this would have never of happened!" I yelled at him.

"Hey, you were the one that pushed me into him" he said in defence.

"Yeah, after you decided that calling me that ridiculous nickname was a good idea knowing that it would anger me" I shouted back.

"If you didn't get so angry then Jasper wouldn't have felt the anger making him think that it was a threat" he said back.

"Will you two stop arguing and tell me exactly what has been going on!" Carlisle demanded.

I sighed at him and then I explained.

"Emmet thought that wrestling would have been fun as the girls had gone out shopping. I told him no….

"Yeah, go ahead and make yourself sound like a hero" Emmet interrupted

"Shut up Emmet. As I was saying, He wouldn't take no for an answer and had therefore decided that calling me Eddie was a brilliant idea. So I … I kinda threw him out of the door." I hesitated at the last bit.

Carlisle had looked at me to go on. No thoughts about the wrecked door. He just wanted me to hurry up and get to the main part already.

"We carried on to wrestle outside but Jasper had followed us out to try and stop us. Emmet had annoyed me too much so I pushed him off me with all the power I had but I pushed him in the wrong direction."

Carlisle sighed knowing what was coming but let me continue.

"Jasper got rather frightened. His past had caught up to him and the first thing that went to mind was to attack. I tried to stop him but he bit me and once he did so, he realised what he had done and snapped out of it. He ran off and then you showed up." I finished.

Carlisle was disappointed but not of Jasper.

"Emmet, how many times have we told you not to mess about, especially with Jaspers violent past. Why don't you think before you do." Carlisle said.

_Edward's the reason why we don't think. Yeah you heard me. _Emmet thought. I glared at him and he just gave me an evil grin.

"And Edward, we both know that Emmet purposefully tries to annoy you but you could at least not give in to him." Carlisle Continued.

"I'm sorry Carlisle" I said.

He looked at Emmet.

"Yeah, me two" He said.

"So you don't know where Jasper has gone?" Carlisle had asked, looking my way.

"No but I doubt he has gone far" I answered.

"I should probably go and look for him" Carlisle said with a rather worried look on his face.

He was concerned about how Jasper must have felt as we all knew that it wasn't his fault but could we convince him that.

"No, I should probably go. He will need to know that I'm not angry about the bite as much as it does hurt" I said to Carlisle.

"Yes, you're right but when you find him, let him know that nobody is angry with and we would like it if he would come back" He pleaded me.

I nodded at him and chose that the sooner I leave the better. Then Emmet called me back.

"Edward, tell Jazz that I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle him".

I nodded again. He meant it, he really didn't mean to act so childish. Emmet just doesn't have much sense in him and it takes a while for him to realise how idiotic he has been.

I ran through the woods in the direction that Jasper had headed. I knew that he wouldn't be to far from here, just far enough to relax. But he wasn't relaxing. I can here him.

_I am such an idiot. They hate me. They don't want me. They should kick me out of this place, I don't deserve it. I am not part of this family. I am only here for Alice and I have disappointed her. AGAIN! I'm a MONSTER!_

There were so many thoughts rushing through his head and it was hurting me to here him say this stuff. He isn't taking too well to this. I can here him but now I need to find him which wasn't to hard as we were vampires. I picked up his scent easily and carried on running. Once I realised that I was close enough, I stopped. He was there. Like I said, easy.

He was sitting down with his knees to his chest looking like a right state. He looked up at me and hissed. I crouched down low, letting him know that I had meant no harm. He stopped and pushed his forehead onto his knees hiding his face, regretting what he just did.

_Such and idiot, such a freak._

He continued to think of himself negatively.

"Jasper stop it"

_I'm so monstrous, too dangerous. I can't be here, I don't belong here_

"Jasper, stop thinking like that" I pleaded. But he continued like I wasn't there.

_I don't deserve Alice, I don't deserve nothing here_

"Jasper, It's not true" I started to get louder knowing it was the wrong thing to do with Jasper but he had to stop thinking like this.

They should have killed me already, why am I still here?

"Jasper!" I said a little louder. It was almost as if he had forgotten that I could read his mind.

_Maybe I should do it myself, Maybe I should go to the volturi_

"JASPER, STOP IT, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE" I practically screamed at him.

He slowly, very slowly, looked up. He glanced at my wrist and then looked into my eyes.

"You are not an idiot, not a freak or a monster. You deserve Alice and you also deserve the new life we are trying to give you. You are here for a reason. For Alice. Don't think the way you just did again Jasper. Not unless you want to hurt her. You will not be going to the volturi. Promise me that".

I knew he didn't like it much when people gave him orders but this was just pushing it, I couldn't let him think like this. He had remained silent.

"Promise me Jasper" I yet again demanded.

"Why do you care?" he asked almost silently.

"Because you're my brother" I answered firmly.

**Yet again, another day at school thinking nothing but the next chapter. Thank you for the further reviews and followers. Next chapter will be up tomorrow.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you again for more reviews. I am really glad the you guys are liking my story**

**Disclaimer: Nope, nothing has changed. Twilight isn't mine.**

**Edward**

_Because you're my brother_

It took a while for Jaspers mind to realise what I had just said to him. He was looking into my eyes. Looking for any lie that could have been told. There was no lie.

"No, you don't mean that. Dr Cullen had made you say it. You don't actually…"

"I do Jasper, I just wish that you would see us as part of the family too" I said interrupting Jasper.

Jasper didn't say anything but continued to look at me but not in the way he use to. Not like he feared me or just watched every move that I made. No, this look was different. It was more relaxed. I placed my self by him copying his position with his knees up to his chest. I saw him tense at the corner of my eye but he took an unneeded breath and relaxed a little more. We stayed sitting where we were in silence for what felt like forever. He could talk to me when he was ready. We had so much time that there was no need to rush him.

"I didn't mean to bite you" He whispered

"I know Jasper, I know" I said calmly

"It was instinct, I thought that…"

"It's Ok Jasper, I know. You don't have to explain anything. Mind reader, remember. I know that this is really difficult for you" I said. Jasper stayed silent for a little while longer before he spoke again.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little but it doesn't matter" I convinced.

"It does, it will be there forever. It won't go away" He said sadly.

"I know Jasper" I sighed.

Silence had hit us yet again and Jasper was nervously shaking. I knew that he would of stayed sitting here for a lifetime if he could but Carlisle was worried about him.

"Carlisle wants you back. He knows that none of this was your fault". I said

"Dr Cullen is blaming you and Emmet?" He asked in a panicky tone.

"No Jasper, Emmet was just being an idiot and Carlisle knows that. He isn't blaming anyone" I attempted to calm him.

"But I got violent, Dr Cullen doesn't like violence. I disobeyed him. I'll be punished" He quickly said, getting up nervously.

I didn't want to hurt him in anyway but I had to say something especially by what was going through his mind.

"Carlisle is nothing like Maria"

He flinched at her name and I couldn't blame him. I sighed and carried on.

"In all my years that I have been with him, never has he got aggressive to anyone. Carlisle is a very calm person Jasper and you should be able to sense that. He sees you as part of the family, his son and you obviously can't see that. He just wants you home. We all do" I pleaded him.

"He's not mad?" he double checked.

I sighed at him and nodded a 'no'. He always saw things negatively.

"I'm gonna head back Jasper but it would be nice if you came back with me" I said.

"You're defiantly sure he wants me back?" he asked.

"I'm sure" I smiled at him.

He sighed and then gave me a small smile back. He gave a hesitant nod and I began to run back. Not to fast when I heard him running behind me.

**Carlisle P.O.V**

Edward walked in the house and nodded at me. I felt relieved. He had chosen to come back but he hadn't entered the house. I gave Edward a questioned look and than he answered me.

"He wants to speak to you" He said.

I nodded at him and walked out of the house. It would be nice to calm him before the others had come home from there shopping trip. I knew that he was upset with himself. Hopefully, speaking to Edward had helped him out.

As I stepped out, I saw Jasper standing by a tree. He tensed a little when he saw me.

"Jasper?"

"Dr Cullen, I honestly didn't mean for that to happen. I didn't mean to hurt Edward or attack Emmet." He rushed.

"It's OK Jasper" I assured.

So he was still calling me by the Sir name. It was a shame really. He was gradually getting closer to everyone but he saw them more as friends. He still didn't feel like he was part of the family. I knew from the start that this would take time and I really wanted to help him.

"You're disappointed in me though, I can feel it. I'm really sorry. And I understand how you feel. It just confuses me that your _only_ disappointed".

I frowned at him.

"Because you couldn't help what you did Jasper. And I am not disappointed in _you, _I am disappointed in my self for not making you feel part of the family" I said.

"But… you have, you've tried hard… I know that… It's me. I just… I find it hard. I don't mean to make you feel like this Dr Cullen, I honestly don't" he said struggling for words.

I sighed again. At least he was admitting that he was finding it difficult.

"Jasper, you don't have to keep calling me Dr Cullen. It's Carlisle" I informed.

Jasper looked to the ground for a while without speaking to the ground. Then Emmet came out.

"Hey Jazz, you ok?" he asked

Jasper nodded slightly but didn't raise his head.

"I'm sorry about earlier man, I shouldn't have made you feel uncomfortable like that. I shouldn't have got Edward to fight me". Emmet said.

"S'kay, It wasn't you fault" Jasper mumbled.

"Well it certainly wasn't yours man so don't even think it" Emmet said as he smiled at me and walked back in the house.

"The others will be home shortly Jasper, do you want to come back in the house?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders and looked up at me with his new golden eyes that had developed over time.

"You're defiantly sure that you still want me here" He asked quietly.

"Your part of our family and so is Alice. Why wouldn't we want you here?" I asked.

He nodded at me and we slowly walked inside the house. As we did, Edward smiled at him and Jasper smiled back.

"Wanna game of cards Jazz? I don't like playing with Edward as he always cheats" Emmet said grinning at Edward.

Edward and Jasper had slightly laughed at that.

Laughed.

"Sure" He replied.

**Not a long chapter but I hope you guys still like it. Would like feed back please and thanks to those that have. Next chapter up tomorrow**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, I am so sorry about the late update and I know I took longer than I said I would be but here is the next chapter. Thank you for the continued reviews and advice. This chapter has now been improved.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters**

**Alice P.O.V**

I was so disappointed in myself because I hadn't seen the vision of Jasper any earlier. I know that the situation between Emmet and Edward would make him panic but in a way, I am actually happy because now they were closer than they have ever been before, therefore I didn't rush back as I didn't want to interrupt on there brotherly moments.

Anyway, when we did reach home me, Rose and Esme had carried in the bags. Typical me, always buying more than I planned. We put the bags on the table that we had considering that it is really only used for decoration since nobody eats here. I then went up to Jasper and gave him a tight hug. I loved him so much and he was doing so brilliantly in this place.

"I love you Jazz" I said as I smiled at him.

"I love you to Alice" He smiled back

"I'm sorry that i saw it happen too late Jazz" I said apologetically.

"It isn't your fault Ali" he said soothingly.

"Right, who is going to help me decorate?" Esme asked smiling innocently.

"I would be happy to help" I replied following Esme to where she was emptying the bags. Jasper was by my side so I was assuming that he would help too.

"hmm, help, not help, help, not help" Emmet said teasingly before rushing off up the stairs followed by Rose.

"Some people can be so lazy sometimes" I sighed as i watched the two disappear. Edward smiled at me before running up the stairs after them.

**Edward P.O.V**

I knocked on Rosalie and Emmets door and waited until Emmet had answered.

"What Edward? See, I said Edward. Are you happy with me?" he said childishly.

"What do you want? A medal?" I said sarcastically.

"I can always go back to calling you Eddie" Emmet suggested.

"Don't you even think about it" i threatened as i raised my arm to grab his shirt. Big mistake.

"Edward, what happened to your wrist?" Rosalie asked.

Oh god, the one person that we were trying our best to hide this from and now she saw the bite mark. Damn it, we had only just managed to soften her up. I couldn't lie to her, her mind already told me that she knew the truth anyway.

_He bit you didn't he? That messed up kid has bitten you_she thought.

"Rose" I said softly, tryint to stop her from speaking.

"No. Don't bother Edward. I gave him a chance like you told me to after he attacked Emmet but now he has scarred you and now you expect me to carry on being soft with him?" she said raising he voice.

"Hey babe, he has been doing so well and it was mine and Edwards fault anyway" he said.

_But mainly Edwards fault_ He thought.

"He didn't mean it Rose. Me and Em had just startled him and a past like his doesn't help. He felt bad enough so don't torment him anymore with your angry emotions" I pleaded her.

"I feel like I am the only sane one living in this house. You're right Edward, he has had a rough past but that only make his personality worse. He can't keep using that as an excuse" Rosalie yelled. Then Jasper appeared in the door way.

"Rosalie I...I understand y...your anger and all the er..painful emotions that is radiating off of you but I...I am truly sorry that I have made you feel this way. I know that it's not much but I just...couldn't..." Jasper's voice had faded after stumbling over many words.

He still feared Rosalie most but believe it or not but he also respected her the most. He thought that she was right about being the only san one in the family. He still sees himself as a danger to us despite the amount of time we have spent convincing him that he isn't. He was just happy that Rosalie saw Jasper in the same way that he saw himself.

"It's cool Jazz man, you haven't got anything to apologise for. Rose understands, don't you babe?" asked Emmet.

She glared at Jasper and he flinched at that (I am not surprised because if looks could kill, so god help me). Jasper looked away from her, not to the floor, just away. Progress. Everyone hated Rosalie's glares but Jasper had gained the confidence to look back at her and bingo...she softened again. She was think about her and Jaspers similarities and she stopped glaring.

"One more chance" she said spitefully before walking out of her room. Jasper tensed as she brushed past him. It was quiet now but I wasn't a fan of awkward silences.

"Emmet, as punishment for trashing the house yesterday, we are helping Alice and Esme replace the things that we had wrecked with the things that they have bought. We're also gonna have to help Carlisle fix the door that you and I knocked down earlier on today" I informed Emmet.

"Aww man, really? Are you serious?" Emmet asked rather annoyed. I just smiled at him and he knew that I was not joking. He walked out of his room sighing leaving just me and Jasper.

"You ok?" I asked him. He just nodded."Don't worry Jazz. secretly, she loves you best as a brother. She hates me" i chuckled.

"Tell me about it. I can feel her hatred for you" He said jokingly.

"Alright, let's go and help the girls" I said.

"And Emmet?" He reminded me.

I laughed. "Yeah and Emmet".

As i started to walk off, Jasper had grabbed my arm to pull me back. (Making me the first person other than Alice, that he has chosen to touch).

"Can I show you something first?" he asked.

I turned around rather confused.

_Please don't be a bad reaction; please don't be a bad reaction_ He repeated over again in his mind.

What did he want to show me? He hesitated for a bit but then forced himself to roll up his sleeves. The sight of his arms had left me shocked. There were so many scars there and they had all overlapped one another. There was no doubt on why he had refused to wear short sleeved shirts. One thing did amaze me about him though. Ok two things. One, It had taken a lot of confidence for him to show me something like this, especially because he feared that it would be a negative reaction but he still showed me and i was glad that he did. Two, he had gained so much strength to become what he is today to what he use to be although his pat wasn't at all his fault.

"Jasper" I gasped. "I'm so sorry"

"For what? You didn't do this" He mumbled.

It was true but when he had first come here, I saw him as a danger to us and I didn't think of any positives about him. Hearing about his past had been painful enough. His thoughts had been enough proof for me but seeing the proof physically had just pained me. I imagined the pain in my wrist all over my body and realised that this is how Jasper must of felt. I knew that the scars didn't just lie in his arms. In fact, every now and again, me and Emmet spotted a slight scar by his neck but the shirts he wears are collared so they can be hard to spot. But still, the pain he must have been in is unimaginable. No wait, I couldn't feel pained. Not in front of Jasper. I keep forgetting that he is and empath. It will hurt him too.

Despite the fact that we are vampires and that we are very rarely physically harmed, that didn't stop me from seeing Jasper as a delicate person. Although he had lived all his vampire years through pain, it was just too easy to mentally hurt him.

"Jasper, I'm glad that you're here today and being a mind reader, so is everyone else" I assured him. He pulled his sleeved back down.

"Me too" he smiled.

We both left Emmet and Rosalie's room leaving it empty and spending the rest of the day (and night) helping out the others.

**Ok, another bonding sort of moment. How are you guys liking it. Appreciate any further reviews, I am thankful for the previous ones.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to Helen, Danish girl, sibaruneko and patyforhale for the reviews and to the guest reviews. I won't be able to update tomorrow because I will be on a very late drama trip but I will try to update on Friday but cannot guarantee it. I will promise that there will definitely be another chapter on Saturday though.**

**Carlisle P.O.V**

It has been six whole months now since Jasper and Alice have been here. Jasper seemed to speak a little more than he used to and his confidence levels have improved. He was still nervous when people got to close to him without expectation but other than that, he has been doing brilliantly. Since that thy were now _both_ feeling part of the family, I was beginning to think that it was a good time to give them the family Cullen crest some time soon. Me and Esme have been wanting to give it to them for quite a while now but we weren't too sure that Jasper had felt like he fit in enough. He wasn't ready but he is now. They both are.

Just then, I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" I called.

Alice walked in. I had a feeling that she saw my decision which was too bad. I was hoping to surprise them but it would be too difficult with Alice being a Psychic.

"Hey Carlisle. Can I talk to you about something?" She asked.

"Of course" I replied.

I hadn't been expecting that. Maybe she hadn't had the vision yet.

"It's about school" she frowned.

"Yes, I believe that you are ready to start" I said,

"Yeah, I think so to but…" she paused.

"But what?" I asked.

"I can't" she sighed.

"Why not?" I asked considering I think I already knew the answer.

"I can't leave Jasper on his own for so many hours everyday. It will be too much for him He finds it difficult enough when I go out shopping or go hunting without him" she said apologetically.

"I understand" I said calmly.

"I am sorry Carlisle and I know that you have been a great family to us and that you have been working so hard but I'm not sure that Jasper will be able to cope if I am at school without him…I want to start when he's ready" She said.

Alice was such a selfless person. She really couldn't wait to go to school but we all knew that Jasper had meant the world to her and she didn't want to make him feel abandoned.

"It's ok Alice. It's perfectly understandable and it's very thoughtful of you" I said to her.

"It won't be long. He will be ready sooner than you think" she said as she went to walk out of my office but then she stopped.

"Oh, and Carlisle, I can't wait to receive the gifts that you and Esme have planned to give me and Jasper" she smiled and than left.

Damn, she knew. Oh well, at least she liked the idea. Who was I kidding, this was Alice. Of course she would like the idea. I sat back n my office chair and relaxed. I trusted Alice very well to know that Jasper would be ready for school soon enough. He defiantly wasn't a people person but he was working on being less skittish. I could tell. He always took an unnecessary breath if anything, such as a loud noise or Emmet's voice had alerted him and it would calm him down. I was happy for his improvement but there was still a lot to work on.

**Jasper P.O.V **

Maybe I doubted Alice about this place. Maybe they weren't who I thought they were. They had proven to be trustworthy but it still could just be an act. It was just too hard to believe. We have been here for half a year and the only who has attacked was me. I was amazed that everyone has dealt with me for this long and the only one that I had felt anger from was Rosalie. I respected her. As scary as she seems, I feel closest to her (sibling wise) although she completely hates my guts. Ok, maybe not completely but she still has her moments. She is the only one who isn't afraid to ay things straight to my face. When I do something wrong, everyone wastes there time by telling me how it wasn't my fault when it clearly was. They try to comfort me but it doesn't work. It's when Rosalie is straight to me when I do feel comforted which is strange but true.

Emmet is too forgiving. Ever hear the saying 'Forgive and forget'. Well Emmet is exactly that. He acts like I am the most trusted guy on earth and like I haven't done anything wrong. That's why he worries me. He thinks that he is safe around me but I have even proved that he isn't but he still hangs around me like I'm his best friend…or brother. At least his strength would help if I ever get out of control again like my first hunt here. I wasn't keen on his touch but I was grateful at the same time.

As much as I hated his mind reading skills, I'm happy that Edward seems to be the only one to understand me. That's why it was him that I showed my scars to. Rosalie would have just spat out venomous words at me, Emmet would have seen them as something to be proud about and Dr Cullen and Esme would have felt sorry for me yet Edward…he jut seemed to be the most reasonable.

Esme was very sympathetic and I didn't like that but she was a very nice person and I noticed that she did her best to play the role of a mother. I appreciated that because Alice had needed her like she needed the rest of the family and I couldn't believe that I had been selfish to almost take that away from her.

If this was any other coven, I wouldn't have been here. I would have been kicked out but Dr Cullen appears to be a lot nicer than he should be which was confusing me. He should have hated me after I injured his son but I didn't feel a single wave of anger from him. If this was an act, he wouldn't have felt like that would he? Maybe they're not faking it. Maybe it's for real. This isn't your typical coven. Not the sort that I was expecting. No, this was much more. They were family. The one that Alice had promised. The family that Alice had quoted 'perfect'.

**I thought that it would be a good idea to give you a rough idea on how Jasper sees the family now so yeah, I hoped you liked it. Like I said at the beginning, there will be no updates tomorrow so sorry about that **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. Up today as promised. I did try to type the next chapter up yesterday but I only got round to writing it on paper as yesterday was another busy day. **

**It has been pointed out that I am spelling definitely wrong so thank you for that. I am not a very strong speller and I eep clicking on the wrong word on spell check but I know it now so I will avoid doing it.**

**Any way I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters from it.**

**Alice P.O.V**

Me and Jasper had decided to get out of the house for a little bit. We both loved to breath in the fresh air although we didn't need to. We were both sitting around a large field at dusk. Dusk was Jasper's favourite time of day but I wasn't too sure why. It seemed rather dull and depressing and the beauty of the colours of nature had faded. My favourite time of day was when the sun rises and sets. The colour of the sky is amazing and is like paradise but I was with Jasper and he was the most important piece of my paradise.

We didn't usually spend our time sitting her but recently, we have been as I have seen this a good use to help Jasper out. The reason of this was because in the distance, there were houses and street lights. I figured that if we were near humans and in a relaxing place at the same time, it would help Jasper with his self control around people. He didn't usually find it easy but he seemed a little more relaxed today. As the wind faintly blew into our faces, Jasper steadily inhaled the air and closed his eyes. He clenched his fists a little but released them once I spoke to him.

"You getting better Jasper, it will only be a matter of time before you will be ready to start school"

"I'm not sure if I can manage that Alice" Jasper whispered as he opened his eyes.

"What do you mean" I asked.

"I just can't imagine me sitting in a room full of humans in the future" he replied

Why was he so low about himself all of the time.

"Jazz, you may not be able to imagine it but is have _seen_ it. Don't you trust me?" I asked.

"Of course I do it's just… Do you really believe that I will be able to do it? He asked back.

"Yes Jazz, we all believe it" I faintly smiled at him and leaned my head onto his shoulder.

"The more that you try, the better that you will get. It's already working Jazz. Can't you see the improvement? I asked.

He rested his cheek on my head which was still leaning on his shoulder.

"Just don't give up ok. You have come so far" I said. Jasper took in another deep breath before replying.

"Ok Alice, I'll try" He said softly. I smiled at this.

One thing about Jasper is that you always have to be slow with him. Rushing into things with him is a definite no. He hated pressure and baby steps had always worked best on him.

When I first met Jasper, he took my hand because he had nothing to lose. He told me that he had also felt hope which was a first for him. But despite that, the first few weeks were rather nerving for him, especially because he hates being close to others whether they were human or vampire. I knew that he had found our first kiss rather difficult. I knew that it was because it had reminded him of Maria and what she had done to him. Considering the difficulty though, he never pulled away.

After a while, Jasper didn't tense or flinch at my touch anymore. If anything, he seems to be more comfortable.

"Jazz, do you want to go and hunt" I asked. He shrugged.

"Only if you want to" He replied softly.

That was another thing about Jasper. He always tended to do things my way. He changed his diet for me, he learnt to trust a family for me and he was becoming the person he is today just for me.

Jasper stood up and held out a hand to help me up. I took it and got up looking directly into his gorgeous golden eyes that reminded me of how far he has come.

"Such a southern gentleman" I giggled. He smiled and we took off.

We sensed a herd of deer within 30 seconds of running. We both sped off knocking the four legged creatures off their feet effortlessly. Jasper caught his first and kept it pinned but he hadn't sunk his teeth into its neck just yet. This was another one of Jaspers habits. He wouldn't start to feed until I had started and he had always kept a watchful on where I was. I had my dear pinned down within seconds after Jasper. He dragged his dear with him as he turned around to face where I was and kept his eyes on or around me as we fed. Considering that I was a vampire, he still felt that he had to protect me like I was easy to break like some sort of china doll. In the distance, there was a wolf howl and Jasper had shot up with a low growl in his throat. Overprotective fool.

"It's ok Jazz" I assured after draining the rest of the lifeless deer that lay in front of me. He continued to look in the direction that the noise had come from so I walked up to him and grabbed his hands. He looked in to my eyes.

"I very much doubt that a pack of small, lousy, wild dogs are going to be a threat to us". I joked.

"I know. I can't help it" He whispered.

I put my arms around his waist and looked up to comfort him. His eyes had deepened onto mine and I couldn't help but press my lips against his. He kissed back and smiled at me as I did to him.

"You wanna start heading back?" I asked.

"If you're not thirsty anymore" He replied.

I put my hand back into his and we started to head back to the place that Jasper no longer hesitated to call home.

**Another completed chapter and I have a rough idea in what the next chapter will be about so it should be up tomorrow. Maybe…just maybe…up today. I felt that I should do a chapter like this because I wanted to show a bit more on the relationship between Jasper and Alice. I was actually sitting on the edge of the field at dusk like I said the couple were doing from the beginning as it let my mind focus on what I should write next. Anyway….**

**Please keep up the feedback! Thankss**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, I had this part of the story planned out a few chapters ago, I just wasn't sure when to bring it in but it seemed like the perfect time.**

**Disclaimer: twilight isn't mine**

**Jasper's P.O.V**

Me and Alice had all the time in the world. We chose to walk beck home at a human pace and talk. It may take a while but like I said, there is no need to rush. I felt rather suspicious about our surroundings though. We haven't been throughout this area before but Alice insisted that we explore the new areas and walk through unfamiliar places so that we were aware of our surroundings. But something wasn't right about this place. No, rephrase that. Something didn't _feel_ right about this place, literally. I could feel calmness and love which was most definitely coming from Alice but there was something else. Suspicion, anger, viscous, aggression, disturbance, threatening. The list could go on.

"Stay back" I said firmly to Alice.

I took a step in front of her and carefully looked at one area to another in order to find the owner of the harmful emotions. It felt like we were being watched. I got into a defensive crouch. The emotions were getting stronger, someone was getting closer.

"Jasper, what's going…" Alice suddenly stopped and I had turned to see her having a vision.

I moved closer to her protectively unsure whether to keep my eyes on her until she came back to me or to keep focused on our dangerous surroundings. I decided to carry on observing the area but kept Alice closed to me as well. Alice had suddenly snapped out of it looking shocked and I felt her fear.

"Alice?" I asked worryingly.

"Behind you!" She suddenly burst out.

As I turned, there was a huge four legged creature pouncing for us. I knocked Alice out of the way, both of us onto the ground. I quickly got up helping up Alice as well. I jumped in front of her, defending her. It was a wolf. A very large black wolf, taller than human.

"Jazz" Alice panicked.

"Get back" I hissed

I carried on facing the beastly creature, growling as hard as I could to warn him. He growled back and he lunged for me again.

I ducked as he jumped and I bounded for his back as he was turned on me for the smallest second. As I did this, he snapped his head to me and attempted to bite my arm off but yet again, I dodged him. I knocked the dark beast onto the ground. I was about to finish him off but as I did so, I was aggressively knocked off. There was another one, a dark grey. He had his teeth gripped around my torso and slammed me to the floor. It had been a while since I last felt pain but this was nothing compared to vampire bites but it still hurt. He released his jaws and moved for my head.

"NO, please!" Alice screamed I hope that this monster would listen.

His strong paws were pressed against my chest with his full body weight on me. The black wolf had his eye on Alice.

"Alice, the trees. Climb up the trees" I panicked.

"Please, let him go!" She begged.

"Alice, get up the tree, he can't get you there" I yelled and that was a first. I have never raised my voice at Alice. I rarely raised my voice at anyone.

Both wolves were growling incredibly loudly and Alice wasn't safe. I struggled against the grey wolf who surprisingly hadn't ripped my head off yet, but he was growling harder.

The black wolf had made a lunge for Alice but she quickly jumped for the tree. Finally. I was relived that canids were terrible climbers. The wolf was now circling the tree that my precious Alice was in. I had to get to her. I may have had incredible strength as of every vampire but this grey wolf was so powerful too. I just couldn't get him off me. I attempted to nip at his paw but he then moved his head so that his bare teeth were incredibly close to my throat. Too close. I couldn't move at all now. He opened his jaws with a slight growl. This was over. Despite so many years of battling vampires and now I'm going to be killed by some wolf. He was going to send me to hell.

"NO!" Alice screamed. I hope that the Cullen's will protect her. Especially from beasts like these.

"Stop! He's ours" I heard a familiar voice.

**Edward's P.O.V **

I had been running as fast as I could. I was the fastest in my family yet I still didn't think that I was going fast enough. Carlisle and Emmet were behind me but there was quite a distance between us. The angrier someone is, the louder there thoughts were and I had heard this viscous mind from our house. It was the shape shifters. Our minds had been on so much recently that we had completely forgotten to tell the new comers about the treaty. And now because of some stupid mistake that we had made, we had put Alice and Jasper in danger.

I could hear Jasper shouting now. Wait, Jasper? Shouting? They were in hearing distance now. Ear hear not mind hear so they were close. I stopped to see Alice in a tree being circled by one of the wolves, her mind completely focused on Jasper. I turned to him and he was pinned to the ground think nothing but Alice's safety and death. Not good. The wolf that had him pinned had his sharp bare teeth literally a few millimetres from Jasper's throat.

_Prepare for real death leech _he thought. No I couldn't let that happen. I had to stop it.

"Stop! He's one of ours". I yelled.

Both wolves looked straight at me. So did Jasper and Alice, both relieved to see me.

"Both vampire are with us" I repeated.

_They were both on our land. You know the rules. _Thought the black wolf aggressively . They knew of my power

"We had failed to tell them about the treaty and I apologise. They didn't know and we will make sure that it won't happen again. Please, let him go". I said pointing to Jasper at the last part.

Both wolves thought about it until the black one looked to the grey who still had Jasper underneath him. The black wolf nodded and the grey got of Jasper but remained close to him. Jasper remained on the ground.

_If this happens again, I will not hesitate to kill them both_ he warned and then they both disappeared back into the dense forest.

Just then, Carlisle and Emmet appeared by my side and Alice rushed down from the tree to where Jasper was still laying, shaking in shock of what had just happened.

"You sorted that out pretty quick" Emmet said who was hoping to get in to wolf Vs vampire action.

**Carlisle P.O.V**

I was disappointed in myself. How could I forget to tell them the most important rule about living in this family and right by the shape shifters. I ran to Jasper who was shaking violently.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

He just nodded and tried to get up. As he did, he stumbled so I reached my arm out firmly to help him keep his balance. He tensed a little at my touch but I only let got when I knew that he was capable of standing by himself. His shirt was a little torn and there was no doubt about it that he had been deeply bitten by one of the wolves. If he were human he would have bled to death. No scrap that, the wolf would have snapped him in half. But of course the wolves are no danger to the humans.

"I might have to look at that" I said as I pointed to his torso.

"No. I'm fine, it will heal" he said looking a little panicked.

"Jazz come on. It's fine, Carlisle will know what he is doing" Alice encouraged.

Jasper began to look a little more nervous and continued to shake uncontrollably.

"Let's get you both home and then I will explain things to you. I am sure you are both very confused right now" I said to Alice and Jasper.

Alice nodded and grabbed Jaspers hand and we started to head back.

**Not sure when the next update will be as I am might be busy tomorrow. If I'm not then I will post tomorrow but I can't promise anything.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think **


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the wait. I have been very busy lately as this is my last week at school and with the exams coming up, I have been revising so I haven't been left much time to update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

**Carlisle**

Back at the house, I had explained about the shape shifters and the treaty and why they had attacked. They both seemed to understand but I had still felt terrible about putting their lives in danger. It was my fault why Jasper had gotten injured. He told me that he was fine but wasn't convinced. He was now back hiding in his room with Alice. The rest of us were in the common room.

"Don't blame this on yourself" pleaded Edward.

"We had _all_ forgotten" Esme pointed out.

"I know but it was my responsibility to remember these things" I replied.

"I don't even understand why we had chosen to live so close to those stupid dogs" commented Rosalie.

"Yeah well, treaty or no treaty, they touch my brother again and their going down" threatened Emmet.

Typical of him. He was always ready for a fight and harming any ember of his family was just asking for it.

"How is he doing anyway Eddie?" asked Emmet.

I hated the idea of getting information of Edward to find out what's going on through Jasper's mind but I had to know he was ok although deep down, I knew the answer already.

"He's hurting, in pain but he is doing his best to hide it. He use to get punished for showing weakness in his early vampire life" he said quietly. Rosalie sighed and walked over to the staircase.

"Jasper!" She called.

"Hey babe, what are you doing? You know that shouting freaks him out" said Emmet.

"Jasper" she called a second time.

She stood there for a little while and then we heard a door from upstairs open. Then Jasper was walking down the stairs rather slowly observing each and everyone of us. Surprisingly, Alice hadn't come down with him. His eyes had ended up on Rosalie's.

"You hurt?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine" Jasper denied.

"You sure" She replied without believing a word that he said. Jasper nodded at her.

"Well the mind reader here doesn't think so" Rosalie pointed out.

Jasper's eyes had then darted towards Edward's for a few seconds before he backed up the stairs.

"Hey, where are you going? I'm not finished with you yet" Rosalie stated.

Jasper stopped and looked back at Rose. "What?" He said softly.

"You're going to go with Carlisle, into his office and he is going to look at what those mutts have done to you" she commanded.

Jasper glanced at me in hope that I would get Rose to lay off him but she appeared to be the only one other than Alice that he was starting to look up to despite the fact that it's her that he mainly shies away from. He looked back at Rose.

"I told you I'm fine" Jasper argued.

"Jasper, I am blond but not stereotypically stupid. Why do you have to be so difficult?" She said, raising her voice a little now.

I could tell that she was making him feel uncomfortable now. The room was silenced after Rosalie's rhetorical question. I felt like I should say something but Jasper spoke instead.

"If it will stop you from worrying" Jasper mumbled.

Rosalie smiled at him and then walked back to Emmet. So she _liked_ Jasper now. Good for her.

"Come on then Jasper" I said, showing him to my office.

He followed me nervously. When we were in, Jasper closed the door carefully behind him and then looked at me. He had such a troubled look and it made me want to pull him into hug and tell him everything was ok. But this was Jasper, I knew that he wouldn't like that.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how much do you hurt?" I asked.

"2" He answered.

I raised my eyebrows at him, letting him know that I wasn't convinced.

"5" He re-answered.

I was still unsure about his answer but it was probably the best that I was going to get out of him.

"Ok Jasper, I need you to remove your shirt so that I can get a clear view of your injury" I said.

"Dr Cullen, I am honestly fine" He panicked taking a step back.

"Jasper please, I need to know how bad it is" I said.

"It's not bad" He mumbled. "It's nothing that I haven't dealt with before" he continued.

Bingo. That was it. Why didn't I think of the obvious before.

"Your afraid of me to see what lays underneath that shirt aren't you" I asked. No answer. "You think that I will see you as a different person". It was more of a statement than an answer but he still remained silent.

"Jasper?"

He sighed at me and then slowly removed his shirt. I could see why he was so nervous. There were so many scars on his body and they would remain there permanently. I couldn't imagine how much pain he must have gone through during his battles. But he was here now. Safe.

I focused on the fresh damage to his skin and like I had guessed, it wasn't 'fine' like Jasper had told me. The wound was very deep so it would take longer than usual to heal.

One of the worst things about being a vampire was that, considering injuries can only be caused in specific ways, there was very little you could do to help them. With vampire bites, you would suck out the venom to reduce the pain, scarring and the amount of healing time. But this was a bite from a wolf. I could wrap it with a bandage so that nobody would accidentally knock his injury but that wouldn't be necessary as Jasper still keeps a distance from everyone other than Alice.

"This will be painful for the next day or two. It wouldn't usually take that long but it's pretty deep" I informed.

"It's not that bad. I hardly feel anything" Jasper said.

"Just be careful. You don't want to make it worse" I warned. He nodded at me.

"How bad will it er… scar" He hesitated to ask.

"Good news for you, nothing compared to vampire bites as it's mainly the venom in the bites that makes the scars look as they are but a faint scar may remain after it is fully healed". I said as I smiled at him.

"Ok" Jasper said almost silently. "Um can I…"

"Yes, you can put your shirt back on now Jasper" I said answering his unfinished question. He put his shirt on within a matter of seconds.

"Jasper?" I said waiting for eye contact. He looked at me so I continued. "To me and to everyone in this family, those scars don't matter. They don't make you the weak monster that you think you are. They are just part of who you are and everyone here loves you for that. Remember that ok?

A very faint smile appeared on his face for a second and then he spoke.

"Ok Carlisle" and with that, he walked out of my office.

I couldn't believe it. Finally after so long of waiting for it, he actually calls me by my first name and without a doubt, he should be able to sense the happiness coming from me. We were almost done with Jasper. He has come so far and now there were only a few things left to work on.

Tomorrow.

That's when I will give Alice and Jasper the Cullen crests. That's when they will officially be a part of the family.

**So how was it? I am almost complete with this story. Maybe in about 2-3 chapters. I'm not sure yet so I'll have to think about that but anyway… Thank you for recent reviews by Time2read, littlechicago, sibaruneko and Danishgirl (Denmark's my favourite country btw) oh and the guest reviews. They're also important and meaningful to me. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. **

**Thank you for more reviews and to answer Danishgirl's question, I am from England.**

**Jasper's P.O.V**

What happened yesterday is still rather hard for me to believe. It had pained me for knowing that Alice could have got hurt but thankfully, Edward had got to us in time. I don't usually like his presence but I was just so relieved when I saw him. What would have happened to Alice if that beast had killed. If Edward didn't show up, they would have moved on to her and ripped her to pieces. I shuddered at the thought. I was suppose to protect her and I was pretty much defeated during the process. Ok, time to stop thinking about that kind of stuff as Edward has just come home from school with Rosalie and Emmet. Besides, Alice hates it when I think negatively. Speaking of which, she had been feeling very cheery today. Well actually, she is always like that but today, she appears to be extremely excited for something. Not to mention how much her face had lit up when she saw her siblings arrive and get out of their cars. What had she seen?

The question had remained in my head all day. I have even asked her about it but she wouldn't tell me. All she said was that it is a surprise. I hated this. I was so use to Alice telling me everything but she was convinced that it would be better for me to find out later.

"Hey Jazz, Hey Alice" said Emmet as he walked in to the house.

Let me repeat that. He _walked_ in the house. Like Alice, he was also in a happy mood but this was Emmet. One thing that him and Alice had in common was that bad moods were incredibly rare. Alice walked up to him and gave him one of her very popular hugs.

"Hello Emmet, how was your day?" She asked.

"Come on Alice, you ask me that all the time. It's gonna be the same answer. Boring!" He answered. Alice giggled at this.

The real reason why she was so interested with everyone's day at school was because she wanted to know what it was like there, but as always I was the one to hold her back. She refused to start school without me so for her so I am doing my best to handle human scent. It's really difficult and I don't understand how everyone else manages to do it. I have been told that everyone has slipped up at least once before. Apart from Dr Cullen that is. No, Carlisle. He liked it when I called him that. It confuses me how he can be around human blood every single day and not even get tempted by the smell. I would never be able to do that. Ever.

I am amazed that Alice had even seen me at school in the future. I wonder how much that would burn my throat. How much pain would it take before it gets too much and I lose my self control. I would probably mess up within the first few days. Actually, I would be amazed if I had made the first day without hurting everyone. I am bound to just lose control and kill many students that are in the same classroom with me. Exposing myself. Showing what monster I truly am. And that's when the volturi will take action. Great, now I was making myself nervous. Edward glanced at me. Damn it, stop thinking.

Rosalie then looked at me. "How is the bite" she asked. I swear that she keep changing her mood around me.

"It's better. Not that it was bad to begin with" I mumbled.

"Glad to hear it" She replied with a smile.

"Alice, Jasper can you take a seat" Esme asked politely pointing to the sofa in the common room.

Alice took my hand and dragged over there and we both sat down. Emmet then sat on the single sofa with Rosalie sitting on his lap. Edward was standing. Esme and Carlisle had reappeared and I sensed excitement and happiness coming from them which confused me a little more. What was going on?

"It's a shame about your psychic ability Alice, your ruining the surprise" Said Edward as he grinned at her.

"Are you kidding? If it wasn't for her awesome power, neither of them would have been here" Emmet pointed out.

Carlisle stepped forward and began to speak.

"Both of you have been here for a while now and we are all glad to have you here with us. Before you two had joined, I felt that there was something missing. But now that you are here, I found out that you were the two missing pieces of the puzzle. Now we feel whole and I want to thank you both for that".

Carlisle looked at Esme who had stepped forward and handed out to small boxes. Alice took hers and her smile was getting bigger and bigger. I took mine slowly, still unsure about what was going on. I wasn't expecting any kind of gift.

"Jazz, open yours first, I don't want to ruin it for you" Alice said.

I listened to her and carefully removed the lid off the tiny box to reveal a wristband. Not just any wrist band though. This one had some sort of symbol on it that I noticed everyone else in the family had worn. Alice gasped as if she were shocked as she saw hers. It was a necklace that also had the symbol on it. She lifted it out of the box to get a proper view of it. Was this what she had been waiting for all day?

"We would like you to be an official member of our family" Esme announced.

Alice got up from where she was sitting and gave Carlisle and Esme a hug.

"Thank you so much" she said happily.

I was speechless. Did they really want us to be an official part of there family?

Edward then spoke. "It takes a lot for a vampire to avoid human blood. Especially when they have been drinking it for a long time" He looked at me when he said this. "You both did your best to adjust to our vegetarian lifestyle despite the difficulty and you have both made excellent progress. You have put in so much effort and we have all learned to get along. You deserve to be a member of the family". Edward said as he smiled. I looked at him, then Esme and then my eye landed on Carlisle's. I smiled but it wasn't forced like it usually was.

"Thank you".

**I will be leaving the story like this for a while but it doesn't mean it's finished because it's not. I have a very busy next few weeks so don't worry as I won't be forgetting the story. It's almost done now anyways.**

**Reviews still appreciated. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys. It has been quite a while since the last update and I apologise for the hold up (Stupid exams and stuff). I needed a little break from revision so I thought that my reviewers and followers deserved another chapter after being so patient with me. This chapter isn't much, but the endings never are (Don't worry, this isn't the last chapter…. The next one is :'( )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight… you know that.**

_15 months after Jasper and Alice join the Cullen's_

**Jasper's P.O.V**

Time has passed so quickly and during those months, I have been working on my vegetarian diet and to ease my thirst from human blood. No matter how much blood I drink from animals, it still doesn't stop me from wanting to kill everybody that walks passed me. I will always feel like that. The fire in my throat is invincible, as am I. The burning will never go away permanently. Yesterday, I came back from hunting after drinking from a few bears. More than I usually have and the reason being…. Well let's just say that I am walking around the mall with Alice. She wanted me to come so that I can give her opinions on outfits and dresses that she picks out. Firstly, I didn't care what she was wearing because she always looked perfect and secondly, if it was just for opinions, then she would have bought Rosalie or Esme shopping with her. But no, I was shopping with her as she was growing confidence about my control around people. I suppose it's a little easier for me than it use to be but it will never be as good as any of the other Cullen's. After all, I'm the one who has drunk the most human blood in the family. Saying 'family' still sounds rather strange. I guess that I am still not use to it. Part of me knows how right it is to say it and be apart of them though. Alice had been right all along. It was wrong of me to ever doubt her.

"Jasper? Light blue or dark blue?" Alice asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

She had one dress in each hand. Both were the same style but different shade of colour. They were knee length with a ribbon around the waist. The colours were not dull but rather metallic. They appeared to shine but not the way Alice does when she smiles.

"I don't know Alice. Both of them would make you look beautiful" I said as I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Well, I guess that I would have to buy them both then" She replied cheerfully.

We both knew that even if I did choose a dress, she would have bought both of them anyway. Alice and I walked up to the cashier to pay after she finally deciding that she was done for today. We were both obviously standing right in front of the lady behind the till. Things had already started to feel rather difficult for me. I took in one careful breath. I was OK. I took in my second. My throat started to feel rather warm but I was still fine. My third…OK maybe I should stop now. I didn't want it to become too much. I stopped breathing but I moved my shoulders up and down so it still looked like I was. I didn't ant humans to get suspicious although I doubt that humans would think 'hey that dude not breathing…he's a vampire'. Edward probably hasn't even come across that thought before.

Once I was confident enough, I started to inhale the air again. I stiffened a little. Maybe I breathed a bit too soon. The pain had suddenly burst into my throat. Alice had noticed this as she opened up my clenched fist and held my hand. She felt confident. I was clearly _needing_ to suck this humans blood and Alice was feeling _confident_? Did she really trust me that much?

"Alice, Maybe I should walk to the car park and wait for you there" I whispered, trying my best to not breath in the tempting scents that were everywhere around me.

"Jazz, it's fine. _You're_ fine, OK?"

But I wasn't 'OK'. I had to get out of this place and fast. I looked in the direction of the exit.

"Jazz, trust me because I trust you" she pleaded.

Trusting me was a big mistake because if I was here for a minute longer, I was going to…

"Thank you for shopping here with us, here is your receipt" said the lady at the till handing a small piece of paper to Alice.

"Thanks" She replied as she grabbed the bags and walked me out. She stopped at a bench outside of the store and looked up at me.

"I told you that you would have been able to do it" she said quietly.

"But Alice, if I was in there any longer I would have…"

"No you wouldn't Jasper. You just would have forced yourself to walk out. That's all. The human wasn't in any danger" She convinced me. I sighed at her and she continued. "Are you ready to head back?"

I nodded at her and grabbed the bags that she was previously carrying.

Alice was right. Who am I kidding? She is always right, I just find it difficult to believe her sometimes. As long as Alice says that I wont do something bad, then I will be fine.

**My last chapter will contain Carlisle and Jasper's P.O.V but if you want to hear from anyone else then let me know. I am not sure when I will next be updating but the deall is the more reviews, the sooner the update so pleaaaaaaassseeeee REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Last chapter **** but oh well, I have more stories planned which I will inform you about at the bottom of the page…. Any way, this is the shortest chapter that I have written but oh well, it has a cute Alice and Jasper moment to end it. Thank you to all of my reviewers, they all mean so much to me.**

**Jasper's P.O.V**

I was sitting on the bed in our room with Alice sitting opposite me, mirroring my position. We were like that for a long time. Every now and then, we would say something but it would just end with us gazing into each others eyes speaking with our facial expressions. We do that often although the others find it strange. We don't need words. The emotions coming from her was enough to make me realise that I was making her happy. Her love for me was strong as my love was for her. Those beautiful golden eyes of hers reminded me of the time that I dared to look into the mirror that hung on the wall in our room only to see that my eyes had matched the colour of hers. A true smile had escaped from my mouth realizing that I didn't look as horrific as I used to despite the amount of scars that destroyed my skin.

I brought my hands into Alice's and our fingers intertwined. She grinned at me only to cause me to grin back. Suddenly, Alice eyes weren't on me. They weren't on anything in particular. She was sitting really still. This was enough to tell me that she was having a vision. I wasn't sure if it just came out of the blue or if she was purposely looking into somebody's future but either way, it made me feel nervous. Alice's gift is very special and useful but it made me feel lost when she was having a vision. Despite the fact that she was physically right in front of me, mentally she was gone. Then her eyes moved back into mine. I felt relived it was over.

"Alice?" I asked hoping that she would say something.

She smiled again and she moved closer to hug me. Confused, I wrapped my arms around her, returning the gesture. Then I gave her a questioned look, tilting my head.

"You and me were sitting next to each other in school and I am pretty sure that it was history class" She replied cheerfully.

"Another vision of us in school?" I asked.

"It's a sign Jasper. These similar visions are happening more often. It's like they're hinting at me that we will be starting school sooner than you think" she confidently said.

"Don't get your hopes up Alice" I sighed.

"Jasper? Can I remind you about the last vision that I had that you doubted. You know, that one about a certain family" Alice teased.

I smiled at her again. She had me there. She said that one day we would have family and now that's exactly what we have.

"Alright. Let's just let the future lay out the way it wants to and hopefully, your vision will happen" I replied.

I gently move my hand to her face and rubbed my thumb against her cheek. She leaned in to kiss me and I returned the movement. We continued to lock our lips together and her hands moved behind my head, her fingers running through my golden locks. After what felt like one of many perfect moments, she pulled away.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I'll love you for eternity" I whispered back before she leaned in to kiss me again.

**Carlisle's P.O.V**

A lot has happened since Alice and Jasper's arrival and we have all experienced new things, including myself. As a doctor, I have changed ill people into healthy people. As a vampire, I have changed dying people into immortal. But this is the first time that I have changed regular human blood drinkers into vegetarians and also managed to bring the confidence out of a particular vampire. Sure, Jasper still flinches at physical contact and at unexpected loud noises and still is the most nervous out of all of us but he as made a lot of progress since he and Alice moved here. Edward had informed me that when Jasper first arrived here, he was only happy because Alice was happy. Now he was happy because he finally had a place to call home. Happy because he had finally found other people that cared. And me? I'm just glad that he is finally _learning to trust_.

**THE END GUYS!**

**My first completed fanfic and I hope that you guys enjoyed it.**

**I am thinking about writing a short sequel that shows the progress of Jasper in school. The thirst and both him and Alice being the new kids. **

**Or maybe one about when Jasper first met Alice. (I know that this plot is incredibly common but if I do write this story, it will be similar to this one. Showing how difficult Jasper found it being with Alice and what Alice did for Jasper to be so close to her)**

**If you guys are interested in the stories that I am planning in the future, then let me no so that I am sure if they would be read or not. Thanks again guys.**

**By the way, just because this is the last chapter, it doesn't mean that I don't want any more reviews because I LOVE them so keep it up.**

**Shannon **


End file.
